An Arrow Through The Heart
by Andie Wolf
Summary: Bella and Edward's lives are perfect right? Wrong. They had a great summer, but it all comes crashing to an end in the fall. The Blacks have decided to finally act on their feelings towards the Cullens, and Bella's in the middle of it all. After Twi!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Twilight_.

**AN**: Ooook. This is my first fanfiction. I've been trying to think of a plot for a story for a few weeks now, and one finally came to me. I know pretty much where it is going to go, so with that said..I hope you like it and here it is:

An Arrow Through The Heart: Prologue

Have you ever wondered what goes on around you while you sleep? Well, I certainly have. I know Edward is always there laying right next to me, right? But what if, when I wake up, he isn't? What if I've been kidnapped. What if I'm in some totally different place, somewhere that is not only _not_ my room in Forks but is actually in a different Time Zone? And to top it all off with the cherry, I am the mortal enemy (well disgusting creature if I had toput itin my own words)of my one true love.

Well, I guess I'm about to find out...


	2. Uh Oh

**Chapter One**

_Uh-Oh_

Edward and I had had a summer for the record books. It was one of the best ones I've ever had, and it was in Forks of all places (hence the record). We spent every day together, mostly just the two of us. We didn't need to do anything special, just be in each other presence. That was all I needed. We didn't even talk about the major issues that I would bring up continually in the past. You all know what I'm talking about of course: I wanted to be a vampire and I was sure of it. Nothing else, not human. Vampire. Now that Edward and I were seniors, I knew, and he knew, that I was getting older with each passing day. And he wasn't getting any younger either! I would be bringing it up a lot more now, and I didn't care what he thought about it. He had to do it right? He wasn't going to let me live out my life without him, right?

He let me drive to school on the first day of our senior year, but he said that would be the only day I'd be driving. I didn't care; at least I was with him.

As I pulled into a parking space, I saw all the people I was friends with from junior year. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, even Lauren. They all looked as happy as I felt, but it was only the first day of school. Edward added the commentary:

"It seems as if Jessica is as perky as ever, Angela even quieter, but happy with Eric, and Mike is still an idiot." I punched him at the last comment, but I knew it didn't faze him.

"You are going to have to be nicer if you want to stay in all of my classes," I told him.

"Is that so," he said, leaning towards me with that look in his eyes. You know the one. It was the same one he gave me before he pounced on me the first time I came to his house. I knew I was in trouble.

He kissed me so sweetly and passionately that I forgot to breath. He could feel me going limp in his arms; I almost passed out.

"I guess you're forgiven," I squeaked out in a light voice. He only chuckled and kissed me again, but only a little peck. He didn't want to be responsible for my death.

Edward had managed to get into five of my seven classes, not including homeroom, which he was in too. He was in a more advanced math class, of course. He was also in a different gym class, thankfully, though I knew he'd be listening to see if I got hurt.

We walked into our homeroom teacher's class, Mrs. Sweeny. She sounded nice enough. Angela and Jessica were also in our homeroom, so we talked with them for a few minutes, and then it was time for roll call.

We spent the rest of the day just being happy and in love, sneaking a few kisses here and there. I got to drive home, and I relished it, taking in all the scenes from the driver's seat. I pulled into the driveway of the Swan household, and tried to beat Edward out of the door. An impossible task, I might add. He was already at my open door with his hand out, waiting for my own.

"You need to stop doing that. You'll never win," he said in a condescending tone. I gave him a scowl and pushed passed him without accepting his hand. I was almost at the door with my keys out and ready to open it, when I felt hands around my waist. They turned me around to face the beautiful creature before me. I gasped at how close he was as he lowered his face to mine. I pushed my face up to meet his forcefully, and forgave him, with my actions, for the second time today. I still can't believe the hold he has on me, even now.

He deepened the kiss, only slightly before pulling away, taking the keys from hand and opening the door in one fluid movement.

"Oh wow…" I sighed.

I stared after him in disbelief as I walked through the doorway to the kitchen. I could tell he was smiling. I made a little snack for me for when I was doing my homework.

Edward was in the living room watching an early game that was on TV. I looked in there and saw football on.

"Who's playi-" I stumbled to get out before I was on Edward's lap. I looked up into his chuckling face and shook my head as he answered, "The Broncos and Patriots."

I laughed as I said, "Oh what a pairing. Our favorite teams against each other."

He was about to comment back when he stiffened. I could tell he was listening to something, probably outside. I heard a knock on the door and was up before you could say "Monkey's Uncle." Edward was right behind me as I opened the door. There wasn't anyone there, but as I looked down I saw an envelope. I dropped down to get it, opening it slowly with shaking hands. I knew this couldn't be good. Didn't this kind of stuff only happen in the movies?

The letter read:

_Bella,_

I know you are in love with Edward, but it's time you hear the truth. He is a vampire, and so is the rest of his "family." I'm surprised you don't know yet, considering you've been with them for almost a year. Like I said earlier, we'll be watching you.

There was no signature, but I knew whom it was from. It didn't take a genius to know that. Edward had read it over my shoulder. I could tell he knew who it was from because of the curse he muttered. He saw me still staring at the letter, practically hyperventilating.

I started screaming, "Why do they have to do this! I'm not hurting them. You're not hurting me. Nobody is hurting anybody! If they were going to break this up, why'd they wait all summer? Couldn't they have just gotten it over with-," and with that I broke down into Edward's shoulder and he held me while I cried, all the while whispering in my ear that he would take care of everything, and that it would be all right.

I finally stopped after a few minutes, but of course my face was all red and blotchy. I internally smacked myself for thinking that right at this very moment. That was the least of my worries.

I looked up at Edward and said, "Do you think it was Jacob or Billy that sent this?"

"It could've been either, or one of their friends on the reservation. Oh Bella, there is nothing to be worried about."

I started thinking about what he had just said. I remember the day I met Jacob Black on First Beach. He had told me about the cold ones being the enemies of the werewolves. I knew it subconsciously, but I never admitted that Jacob and the rest of the reservation were probably werewolves. I voiced my thoughts to Edward.

"Yes, my family believes that too, but we've never actually seen one around here." I grimaced as he said _around here. _

"Well what do you think they'll do?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, from the looks of this letter, but I think we should go tell everyone about this." By everyone he meant his family. I nodded in agreement, and then went to go call Charlie. I told him I would be sleeping over at Alice's tonight. He didn't even mention that it was a school night because he liked Alice so much.

"We'd better hurry," Edward said as I hung up. "We have a lot to talk about."


	3. The Talk, Among Other Things

Chapter Two

_The Talk, Among Other Things_

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. I was still thinking about the conversation from last night.

-**Flashback to the night before-**

We arrived at the Cullen's house and power walked inside, though we already had an idea that Alice had told them everything about the past 20 minutes. As we walked in, hand in hand, we saw the whole family sitting in the living room with concerned stares. Even Rosalie.

"We'll get those bastards!" That came from Emmett, and I suppressed a smile.

"I can't believe they're doing this!" Always-sympathetic Alice.

"We will deal with this immediately." Said Carlisle.

I just stared at them with a thankful expression. Edward looked a little pissed off, however.

"**_I _**can believe they're doing this. It's just like them, always meddling in our business, and it doesn't even concern them!" I couldn't believe he was so angry about this. How could werewolves take on vampires? Couldn't it be dealt with easily? I told Carlisle my thoughts.

He came back with, "Well Bella, there are a lot more of them than there are us. How would it look if more than two people end up dead on the reservation? I mean, there has to be at least 75 werewolves, and that's not including the children. We have to think this through quickly but carefully, and preferably tonight." I looked at Edward with apprehension in my eyes.

Esme was the quick thinker, "I think we should go to Alaska for a few weeks, but leave some of us behind to talk with Billy. We could reason with him, tell him that Bella does know what we are, but isn't threatened by it."

Jasper didn't like the idea. "We can't just reason with him. He's too set in his ways. Bella tried to give him a warning when he came to her house a few months ago, but he gave her one right back! I think he's too old, he could die soon right?" I could tell Edward read his thoughts for the cold glare in his eyes.

"You want to kill him?! You think that will solve everything. There are other elders, Jasper, and they all think we're vampires too! Stop thinking like an idiot." Jasper gave him a cold stare right back.

Carlisle was quiet this whole time, but had something to say now. "Why don't we take a vacation, with Bella of course, to Alaska? They couldn't possibly follow us there; they don't even know where in Alaska to look!" I spoke up at that idea.

"I'm not going anywhere if Charlie is stuck here all alone. If you're taking me, you're taking him!"

"Bella," Edward pleaded, "Charlie would have to be told everything if we took him with us. I don't know if we're still all comfortable with you knowing, let alone Charlie." He finished with a look at Rosalie. She walked out of the room, and Emmett followed with a grunt. We could hear them going upstairs starting to have an argument.

I decided to answer Edward's plea, "Well, it couldn't be so bad with him knowing, right? I mean, he likes Alice, and…I just don't want to loose him."

When I said that, Edward's face lit up and I knew he had just had an idea. "Bella, I'm a genius! We could tell him Carlisle was taking two weeks off, and we are taking you with us. We get special permission from the school and they give you all your assignments. We'll wait out the week to see if anything happens, then leave first thing on Saturday morning. What do you think?" He finished with excitement.

"Well, I guess Charlie could agree to that…" I only said it to make Edward happy, but that still left out Charlie. He wouldn't be coming with us.

Suddenly Edward burst out with, "Oh! I think I should add that we would take Charlie with us. He needs a vacation anyway." With that I smiled at him and agreed with him completely.

"Ok, with that said," Carlisle said, "I think you should, um, go to sleep now and we'll call Charlie when Bella wake up."

Edward and I walked up the stairs and went into his room. In an instant I was pushed up on the wall and Edward was inches from my face. Sigh.

"Geez, could that meeting have taken any longer," He said as he ran his hands up my sides. A very small part of me was a little scared, but only a small part. My shirt was being inched up my stomach. "I finally have you all to myself." He began kissing my neck, and my shirt was all the way off now.

"Edward, what are you doing!" He pulled away from me and looked at my shocked face. I couldn't help but smile at his equally shocked face.

"Well, I love you, and I-I was j-just showing you," he stumbled out as I burst out into full, belly laughs now.

I choked out, "Well, usually its just one or two kisses then off to bed, but I see it's different at your house." I was getting over my fit as he said, "I guess my man side is coming out a bit strong, and not the vampire that is, well, to put it frankly, lusting after your blood." He looked a little sad now as I gave him a smile.

"You know, I was just surprised is all. Keep going, by all means. I don't mind" He gave me a mischievous grin as he pushed his lips onto mine. Only then did I remember that my shirt was off. I thought it was only fair that his was too. I pulled it off forcefully as he led me to the couch. "Whoa", I thought, "This is getting heavy." I pulled back as we lie down and asked, "Edward, don't you think this is going too far." He said "Well, I feel a lot more comfortable around you for some reason. This is as far as it'll go though probably. I don't think I could handle anything else." I blushed beet red as he said that and he started laughing.

"Oh Bella, you are adorable." I haughtily disagreed with him.

"I'm as adorable as Rosalie is friendly."

"Yeah, whatever." He began kissing me again, but we stopped after a few more minutes. It as already 10, and I needed my beauty rest.

**-End Flashback-**

I woke up to footsteps outside Edward's room. Edward was still beside me, but he didn't greet me with our usual kiss. He only said one word.

"Charlie"

I gulped as I prepared to get yelled at. Charlie came into the room, but it was more calmly than I expected. His expression changed as he saw me in Edward's arms on the couch.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I could tell he was getting angrier.

"I thought you were sleeping over with Alice." He said her name more forcefully than the rest.

"I was, I just woke up and decided to come see Edward." He didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Why is that blanket on you. Did that just happen too?" I knew then that we were busted.

I decided to start off with the ever witty, "What are you doing here anyway." I said it softly because I knew I was in trouble.

"You first." He retorted.

"Well…I guess I'll tell you the truth. I did sleep in Edward's room." I looked over to Edward to back me up, maybe take over the conversation. I felt like a bad puppy that went to the bathroom in the wrong place.

"Sir, I promise you we did not do anything. We have never done anything but kiss. I promise." He repeated, but I knew Charlie was still mad.

"Well, why the hell…" He struggled for the words to say. "I just don't understand why you need to sleep, well, together." He looked at us with a slightly less angry expression, but a slightly more confused one.

"Dad, we're in love. I've told you this. You should start listening." I don't know where the sudden bout of boldness came from, but I wanted Charlie to start taking me seriously.

"Oh, well. I guess, if…Um Bella? Could I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, sure Dad." I got up from the couch and led Charlie downstairs. I had put my shirt back on before going to sleep. I still felt awkward around Edward with so little on.

"I came over here to just check up on you and say hi. I really haven't seen you for more than 10 minutes in the past few weeks." I felt a little guilty as Charlie explained the question I had asked earlier.

"Well Dad, I think I have the perfect cure for our lack of seeing each other. You may not like it at first, but I think you'll warm up to it." He looked at me questioningly as we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"The Cullens are going on vacation to Alaska, and they want us to go with them. I know school just started, but Carlisle is going to be very busy the rest of the year," I came up with lies very easily nowadays, "and the school is going to give me my assignments and I'll bring my books and everything. Besides, you are always talking about taking some time off and maybe a vacation. It's the perfect time." I looked at him hoping and praying he'd say yes.

"I guess that would be..ok… When are we leaving?" I looked at him surprised as I said "Saturday morning, pretty early."

He nodded his head as he said, "I'll tell my boss that I'm taking a vacation today. You know, Bella, this is a great opportunity. Where's Dr. Cullen? I want to thank him."

"He's in his office on the second floor." I turned around quickly as I heard Edward come downstairs with the response.

"Thanks." Charlie was a little stiff as he walked past Edward. I guess he wasn't forgiven yet.

"Well, that went well." I looked up at Edward and he replied. "I knew it would."

I heard a little giggle as I followed Edward up the stairs to get ready for school.


	4. Alaska: Week One

Chapter Three

Alaska: Week One 

We went to school the rest of the week without anything happening. Well, that's not true. Something did happen. They announced a back-to-school dance that we would miss. It would be next Friday night, and we would be in Alaska. Edward reminded me about Prom and Homecoming. I gave him a smile, but still felt a little sad. I know I wasn't like this before, but I really like going to Prom last year, especially because Edward was there.

It didn't matter though. I was still spending two weeks relatively alone with him in Alaska. It was cold up there so there would be many cuddling opportunities. I knew Charlie would be watching us both like hawks, though.

On Friday night, a few hours before we would leave for the trip, I walked up to bed hoping Edward would be there. He was, and as I changed into my pajamas, he laid down on the bed. I got in with him and snuggled close. I fell asleep instantly, much to his dislike, but I'm sure he was thinking the same thing I was thinking: We have two weeks together.

I got up early to find Edward gone, but I knew Charlie would be coming in to see if I was getting ready. I dressed quickly, ate quickly, and hustled Charlie out the door. He looked at me questioningly as we were driving.

"I'm just excited." I answered as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. As we walked into the house, I saw Edward and ran to hug him. He hugged me back and gave me a smile as I pulled away.

"We called our friends up in Alaska, the ones we'll be staying with," Carlisle started, "But they're going on vacation." He was talking about the Denali Coven, but I wondered why they were going on vacation? I looked over at Edward with a confused look.

He mouthed, "Humans." I suddenly understood. They weren't as comfortable around humans as the Cullens are.

Carlisle continued, "They said we could still stay at their house, but would probably need to do some grocery shopping." I laughed internally as we all walked out the door to the cars. I stopped and said, "Wait, how are we going to get there? Are we flying?"

"Of course, how else would we get there?" Edward asked with a smile in his eyes.

"Edward! We didn't pay for our tickets."

"Don't worry its all taken care of." Esme told us as Charlie and I gaped at her.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can't allow you to do this. I must pay you back—" Charlie started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Nonsense. We were happy to pay."

Charlie and I shook our heads as Carlisle told us to follow him to the airport. There wasn't one in the tiny town of Forks, so we drove to Port Angeles.

The flight went smoothly. I of course sat next to Edward, with Alice on my other side. The rest of the family sat in the rows behind us.

I still couldn't believe we were actually doing this. The Cullens have gone through so much in the past months just to keep me safe. They shouldn't have to do this for me, it isn't fair. I mean, I love Edward and all, but it just seems a little over the top. I told him this.

"Oh Bella, I love you. I will do anything for you." He said softly, so Charlie wouldn't hear. It bad enough going on vacation with your dad and your boyfriends family, but it's even more embarrassing to have him hear an intimate conversation between you and said boyfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about." Edward continued as I looked at him with a smile, laced with a hint of relief.

I fell asleep on his shoulder for the rest of the ride, which wasn't that long. As we got off the plane, I had a feeling someone was watching me. Edward did too, apparently, because he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. They couldn't have followed us, it was impossible. We quickly walked out of the terminal to the rental car store in the airport. We were given a Dodge Durango, and also a Honda Civic, because only eight of us would fit in the Durango.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett took the Durango, while Esme, Charlie, Edward and I took the Civic. We arrived at the house at 8 a.m. and went to our rooms. Charlie had his own, right next to Edward's and mine. All the other couples had their own rooms too.

We spent the rest of the day just talking and hanging around the house, inspecting all the cool things the Denali Coven has. Edward and I escaped up to our room at 5:00 to, well you know what we did. We were still making out when Alice came up to our room.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't knock, but we just wanted to tell you that the rest of us are going to the grocery store, so you can have the house to yourselves. She smiled as she closed the door again.

"Why are we always interrupted?" Edward asked with exasperation.

"Well, I was getting out of breath. Maybe I should eat something too."

Edward smiled as he ran out of the room at record speed. I didn't see where he went and panicked as I got up off the bed. Two minutes later after I had a hyperventilating attack, Edward reappeared with a McDonald's bag.

"All taken care of." He said as we started walking down to the dining area. I practically engulfed the meal. The last time I ate was on the plane at 6:30 in the morning. When I was finished I got up to throw away the bad, but Edward stopped me.

"What?" I asked as he looked into my eyes. I swooned.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh aren't you the sweet talker." I said as I walked over to the trashcan. It was unnecessary in this home, but was there nonetheless. Probably out of habit.

A second later I was being picked up and carried up the stairs. I just rolled my eyes as I said, "You know I don't like it when you do this. You can stop anytime."

"Not a chance." He said as he laid me down on our bed. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I began thinking about the inevitable. Would he ever change me? That way I could call it "our bed" all the time.

"Edward, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I'm not getting any younger." I knew he knew what I was talking about, but as I saw his face fall I felt a little guilty. Wait, I shouldn't be feeling guilty! I loved him and I wanted to spend eternity with him.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this now."

I had just had an idea. This idea could save us from this horrible mess we were just thrown into. "Edward! Now I'm the genius. Ok, listen to this. You would change me," I started, but then heard a growl from him. I continued anyway. "And I wouldn't be a damsel in distress anymore. I could save myself, and maybe help out if there ever was a fight between the vampires and werewolves." I saw him try not to admit with his face that that was a good idea. I smiled, as I knew I was right.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess it is a good idea, but when would we do it?"

"Now's the perfect time, don't you think?"

"What about Charlie?" He said, and it was time for my face to fall.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"We should wait until Christmas break." Edward said.

"That's a long time away, and I would need time to get used to human blood. As much as I hate to say this, maybe it's better if we do it next summer…" I knew I couldn't wait that long without having a heart attack from not being able to be "with" Edward, but then, we had the rest of our long lives. I guess I could wait.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea…"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, it's settled then." He leaned in to kiss me. There was so much love and devotion in that kiss I almost cried. I reciprocated it as we lay down on the bed again. Oh, this was definitely going to hard. Waiting almost a whole year. I knew I could do it though.

I was still a little tired from our early flight, so Edward and I said goodnight to everyone when they got back from grocery shopping. Charlie still gave Edward a look, as we turned to head back upstairs. Once in the room, Edward said, "Why would he think I would try anything with him in this house?" I reminded him of how he snuck into my room every night to sleep next to me.

"That's different." I laughed as I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked out and saw Edward, with no shirt, lying on the bed.

"You know, that's really not fair."

"What's not fair?" He knew what I was talking about. I blushed as I said, "Stop toying with me. I'm tired and that," I pointed to his chest, "is making that feeling rapidly go away." He only smiled as he pulled me down on the bed with him.

I woke up the next morning to fine the bed empty. As I walked downstairs, I could hear voices talking in the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called. The voices stopped immediately and the whole Cullen family turned around to look slyly in my direction.

"What's going on?" I asked as Alice came over to give me hug.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about how much fun we're having, you know, hiding out with you and Charlie." I looked at her like she was crazy then walked over to give Edward a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, as we broke apart.

"Oh yeah." He smiled as we walked into the dining room so I could eat breakfast. We were going to have to make sure Charlie didn't wake up too soon, because we needed an excuse as to why the Cullens weren't eating. He came down just as I was finished eating, and began his eating his meal.

"Did you all already eat?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Edward said as we got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd show Bella the tour of the town." He paused as he thought of something. "You wouldn't like to come, would you?" He asked Charlie, as I was tempted to kick him.

"Oh that would be great!" Charlie replied.

"We'll leave in about 20 minutes, to give you time to get ready." Edward told him as we walked out of the room and upstairs so I could get ready.

When we were in our room, I started getting dressed for the day ahead of us. Edward noticed my movements were quick and angry, so he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"I think you're lying."

"I just thought we'd spend the day together, alone, without Charlie. But I guess you thought differently."

"Oh, I guess you didn't get the memo. I'll be giving you a private tour later." I was faced away from him as he said this, and I blushed. I didn't turn around because I was sure my face was redder than red.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I walked into the bathroom to change my clothes.

We met Charlie downstairs 20 minutes later. We walked out to the car. Edward and I sat in the front, while Charlie sat in the back.

The tour wasn't that bad. Edward showed us all the town had to offer: movie theaters, the local shopping mall, the fun places to go (not that many), and finally a park almost as big as Central Park. Of course, I didn't know that from personal experience. Edward told me as we walked in front of Charlie. He had wanted to stop and walk through it.

We got home a little after lunchtime. Edward brought food for us, well me, up to our room so Charlie didn't get suspicious.

"So, when does this private tour start?" I asked, as I was finishing up lunch.

"Be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

I could hear some movement downstairs a few hours later as we were getting ready for my "private tour."

"What was that?" I asked Edward as we prepared to head downstairs.

"Oh, um, just something I asked Alice to do for me." We walked to the front door just as it opened and Alice walked through.

"All set." She said as she smiled at us.

"You guys make it so obvious." I said as we walked out the door. I knew they had planned something together, and probably more than tonight. I knew I was in for more surprises.

We started driving and came to a dirt road. Edward stopped the car and got out and opened the door for me. "We're almost there." He said as I hopped out.

"What's that in your hand?" He must've gabbed it before he opened my door. Dang, he's fast!

"A basket. With food."

"A picnic basket?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, now we'll have to run from here, so hop on." He turned around as he said this. A realization popped into my head.

"I vaguely remember another time like this." I said as I began thinking about the first time Edward took me to our meadow.

"I bet you do." Edward said as we started running. I let out a little squeak as I closed my eyes. We stopped a minute later.

I opened my eyes to find a clearing much like our own.

"How did I know?" I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped it away.

"I'm just really happy. Thank you Edward." I knew he was trying to make me feel at home. He knew I didn't want to leave in the fist place. I had grown to love Forks almost as much as I loved Edward.

I ate dinner with him watching my every move. We were just two people in love sharing a special night. After I was done. We laid down on a blanket Edward brought and looked up at the stars, pointing out constellations we knew. Edward could name every one of them.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only two. It was 10 and Charlie would probably be worried.

As we got up to leave, we heard a crack in the trees. I looked over to where I thought the sound came from, and saw something bushy, maybe a tail, recede into the darkness.

I let out a whimper. "What was that? It looked like a wolf!" I stared into Edward's angry eyes with my fearful ones.

"We need to leave now."

As we pulled into the driveway I could tell Edward was still mad.

Carlisle could tell too, because he came out of the house and asked what was wrong.

"I think they did follow us here." Edward said. "We need to be a lot more careful now. I can't believe they're doing this." He muttered the last sentence as he led me inside.

Ten minutes later, I sighed as I got into bed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Alaska: Week Two

Chapter Four

Alaska: Week Two Jacob POV 

I looked up from my magazine up at Bella, Charlie, and the Cullens as they boarded the plane. I got up from my seat in the café across from the terminal, pulled my ticket out of my back pocket, and handed it to the ticket taker. I also boarded the flight being careful not to reveal myself. My father had done extensive research to find their seats, so I wouldn't have to sit by them and be found out.

I was in the front, close to the doors, and they were closer to the back. I never looked to check on them. Where could they have gone anyway? I got off the plane quickly after it landed, and waited for them to get off the plane in the seating area. They didn't look around so I was safe from their view. They knew someone was watching though.

I was sent alone on this mission. It is my chance to prove to my dad how good I can be. He has finally convinced me that the Cullens are indeed vampires. It's a little hard to take in at first, but you soon learn to hate them. I could never hate Bella though, even if she became one. She's so sweet and innocent. I know I know, you think I love her, but it's more like brotherly love. I'm trying to save her from the monster she is bound to become if we don't do anything.

I made sure to hear what kind of cars they got so I could follow them easily. They went to a secluded house off a deserted road, but there were no suspicions as I drove by behind them.

I drove back to the hotel I was staying at and had breakfast. What they served on the plane was not enough.

I had tabs on them the whole week, even when Edward took Bella to a little clearing a few miles from the house they were staying at. I couldn't believe they would let themselves be alone for such a long amount of time without anyone to help them. They couldn't think we were that incompetent as to not be watching them, could they?

I had changed into my wolf form for easier travel. I watched as they pointed out constellations and just lay there. I'm only 16, but I could only hope for someone to love one day. Their happiness almost made me go back home and abort the mission. I wasn't supposed to harm them, just see what they were doing all the way up in Alaska. We had heard they moved from here, though.

Edward and Bella were cleaning up and were going to head back to his car, so I made a motion to turn around and go back to my hotel. But, of course, things couldn't be easy. I had to step on a branch. They turned to look at me just as I began running away, being careful not to make a sound. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Bella's POV 

I woke up as I felt kisses along my neck and jaw. I smiled and exhaled. Edward was still with me and nothing was wrong. Then I remembered last night. The question we kept asking ourselves, why they were doing this, always came to mind when I thought about the past two weeks.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as I turned over to face him.

"The same thing as always. How beautiful and perfect you are." I lied as he smiled.

"I know you're lying." It was my turn to smile, sheepishly, as he went on. "You were thinking about last night."

"Which part about last night?" I was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Bella, we need to talk about this. Your safety is at stake. Now I talked with Carlisle last night-" I interrupted him.

"You left me?" I asked in a worried voice.

"It was only for three minutes. We talked fast, if you know what I mean. I won't do it again." He said this fast because he had something else to say. I looked at him expectantly.

"He still doesn't think, as do I, that they are going to hurt you. Yet. We were out there for three hours and they could've tried it anytime. Not that they would anyway; I would get to them before they got to you." I suppressed a shudder as his true intentions came flowing out.

"Well that's good to know." I said in a soft voice.

He didn't notice I was still scared because he went on, "I know, right. So I think we can stay here and still have a good time until our planned departure." I nodded and started to get out of bed. Edward pulled me back, finally noticing my mood.

"You're still not okay with this." It wasn't a question. He knew me too well to ask what I was feeling. I nodded again.

"I'm scared. What if something bad happens?" Meaning I won't be alive at the end of this. Or I won't be with Edward. That would be worse. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "Nothing will go wrong, I promise. What could go wrong with me around." I smiled and tried not to cry at the devotion and compassion in his voice.

We went downstairs and I ate breakfast with Charlie. Edward said he would eat later. I almost laughed but held it in. I walked towards the stairs to go get dressed.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward said, "I'm going to talk to Carlisle in the living room and tell him you're okay with this." His eyes gave him away. They were dancing with delight. He was up to something. I looked at him, smiling, but I shook my head.

After I was dressed I walked down the stairs as slowly and quietly as possible. I was trying to figure out what Edward was doing. I walked into the living room hoping that Edward and Carlisle were still talking, but instead I found the whole family standing statue still looking away from each other, trying to pretend they weren't just talking. Edward looked my way and smiled. Alice winked. Ugh. They were all in on it. Even Charlie was in there! I couldn't believe this. The thought that I was being paranoid came into my mind for a second, but I suppressed it. There had to be something going on.

I sighed as I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing, guys?" Edward looked at his family and they all smiled and nodded in agreement with him. I shook my head and asked what we were going to do today.

"Just hanging around. Nothing special." That was Esme. She couldn't lie worth crap.

"Guys, I know something is going on. You can stop hiding it. Just tell me, I can take it. I will find out eventually." I gave them a chance to explain their scheming, but they all remained silent, except Edward.

"Nothing is going on, we're just talking and watching TV."

"Yeah, okay."

The rest of the week, our last week there, went on like that. I walked in on them a few times, and they were all just planning something. It couldn't be that bad if Charlie was involved. I played along because I knew I would probably like the surprise.

It came to be Friday. We would leave the next day, in the afternoon, so we would have a day to unpack and get things ready for school. In the early afternoon, Alice called me into her room. I was already in Edward's, and we had just been kissing for what felt like forever. His shirt was off and he was about to do the same to me. He told me I could go, and I was surprised. Usually he put up a fight. I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.

I walked into Alice's room, and Rosalie and Esme were in there. This couldn't be good. They were surrounding the makeup table and there was a dress lying on the bed. They were all dressed up in dresses, and their hair was done. They were drop-dead gorgeous. Literally.

"No, I'm not doing it. No makeovers." I was trying to say those words loudly over their protests. I could hear a male laugh, and knew it was Edward. This must be my surprise.

"Bella, this is only half the surprise." I turned around to see the now fully clothed Edward standing in the doorway.

"Uh. If I'm getting this makeover, you are not watching. Go. Now." I shooed him away.

"Yay!" Alice was jumping up and down now as she picked up the dress. It was midnight blue halter and looked like it could've been worn in the 50's. They all had similar dresses on, but they would look better than me.

They did my hair and makeup, putting on red lipstick to go with the 50s theme. Then I gasped as I remembered the time Alice had gotten me ready for the Prom not four months ago. I was missing the dance now, but they must've been planning one, just for me, this whole time. Alice smiled because she knew what I was going to say next.

"Oh thank you! I never expected this. This means so much to me." My tear ducts were working in full force. Good thing they only put the mascara on.

They finished up after I wiped my face off. They reapplied the blush and did the rest of my eyes. I was done. They told me everyone was waiting downstairs for us.

As I walked, my heart was beating excitedly. I didn't deserve this, but, like Edward said, he loved me and would do anything for me. I believed him now.

I got to the bottom of the steps and walked into Edward's arms trying not to cry again. He hugged so hard I thought I would break. I did the same back.

"Thank You." I whispered. I stepped back and hugged everyone else. When I came to Charlie, I hugged him a little longer. I know he's been lonely these two weeks. We all have our boyfriends or girlfriends (or husbands and wives), and he didn't have anybody.

"Let's go outside. The rest of the surprise is out there."

"Sounds good, Dad." I said, wiping a tear away before it could go down my cheek.

We spent the rest of the night dancing. All the girls took turns dancing with Charlie, so I didn't have to worry about him. The "dance" went until 10. That's when I started getting tired, so we said goodnight and Edward walked me up to our room. I started to get undressed, but Edward started dancing with me again.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He said for the tenth time.

"Did I tell you that you could stop saying that?" I smiled and looked at his face, waiting for an answer. He gave me a kiss instead, one that left me breathless and wanting more. Something came over me then, and I pushed myself up against him. He backed away.

"Whoa. Slow down." He didn't release me from his arms but just smiled down at me as I came back in for more. I did slow down a little. I wasn't so forceful, but I did start running my hands through his hair, then down his back. I brought them around front and laid them on his chest. He moaned as he pulled back again.

"Bella, you will be the death of me." He said those famous words, the ones I remember from a baseball game long ago.

"Too late." I whispered as I turned around and got my clothes to get ready for bed. I turned around just as I closed the bathroom door. He had a look of desire and excitement. I was still giggling as I opened the door to find him already in bed. His eyes were closed, so I gently laid myself on top of him. They flickered open and suddenly I was on my back and Edward was the one on top of me. He was kissing me fiercely and I struggled for breath. He let up for a few seconds and then kissed me again, waiting just long enough for me to breathe. He kissed me only a few more times, then told me it was time for bed.

--------------

Carlisle had had a talk with Edward and I before we left this morning. He told us to always be on the lookout when we came back to Forks, just in case they were still after us. He was trying to be optimistic. Of course they were still after us! Why would they stop?

On the plane back to Forks, Charlie sat next to Edward and I this time. We got off the plane after it landed, then Charlie and I drove home. I walked in the door and could tell something wasn't right. Someone had been here. I told Charlie I was going to lay down up in my room. I felt a headache coming on. As I walked to my bed I saw another envelope. I almost fainted.

_Bella,_

_You're not good at following instructions. The Cullens are dangerous. When are you going to figure that out? They are vampires, and they can kill you whenever they feel like it. One of these days, you will come to your senses, whether you like it or not. This issue will be dealt with._

The letter wasn't signed again, but I could still tell whom it was from. I sat on my bed, shivering, waiting for Edward to come.


	6. An Unexpected Or Not Visitor

Chapter Five

An Unexpected (Or Not) Visitor 

By the time Edward came through my bedroom window, a few tears had escaped my eyes. His face became a mask of worry as he took the letter from my hands. He was done in seconds, and I could tell he was trying not to burst out with a roar and go kill something. We hadn't said anything, and I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing so.

"How long ago did you read this?" Edward was breathing heavily.

"Five minutes ago." I answered shakily as I looked up to his hate-filled eyes. "What are we going to do?" My voice broke on the last word and I crumpled into Edward's arms. He softened noticeably and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I really don't know. It feels as if I can't do anything these days without consulting with Carlisle."

"Well," I said, calming down a bit, "He does always seem to have to best plans. He knows what's too much, and what won't work. After all, he's been alive for a long time." I couldn't imagine living over 60 years with how clumsy I am, and he's lived over 600.

"Yeah, I guess." We just sat there for a few more minutes, but then I started thinking about our whole situation again. The tears flowed without hesitation onto Edward's shirt. But, the next thing I knew, Edward was out the window and Charlie walked in my bedroom door. I tried to hide the tears, but he saw them clearly. He also saw the note and picked it up, read it, then looked at me with shock and confusion. A lot of that seemed to be going around lately.

"What is _this_?" He asked as I stopped crying and composed myself.

"Um..well..It was just some kids playing a prank on me." I tried to make it sound convincing, but that look never left Charlie's face. I couldn't believe what was happening. How would I ever tell him the truth? There has to be something I can make up. My mind went blank as soon as I thought that. What perfect timing. Then, I knew, that I had made up my mind to tell Charlie two weeks ago, before we left for Alaska, that Edward and his family were vampires. It was always in the back of my mind, and now it was time to bring it to the front.

"I guess I have a little explaining to do." I said sheepishly as I did what Edward dreaded I'd do. I called his name for him to come in, through the window, and help me explain.

Charlie looked at me with, if at all possible, even more confusion than before as Edward climbed through the window with a look in my direction. I couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't look mad, but maybe like he expected this to happen and was ready for whatever was coming.

"There's really no easy way to say this," I began, "But that letter is from Billy Black, or maybe someone on his Reservation. They are warning me that Edward and his family are vampires, and that they are dangerous, as you can see." I finished, pointing at the letter.

Just then, Charlie burst out laughing. "Oh! I get it. _You're_ the one playing the prank on _me_! That's clever Bella. Am I on a TV show or something." He was now looking around my room for a hidden camera.

I got angry then, and Edward looked like maybe we shouldn't continue and just let Charlie go on thinking what would be easy.

"Dad, this isn't a joke. Why would I joke about something like this?" My face gave everything away. I wanted him to understand.

"Bella…I..I…" I think Charlie was finally getting it now.

"I've called Carlisle so he could help explain this better." Edward said.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." I mused lightly as we heard a knock at our door.

We shuffled the speechless Charlie, who flinched at Edward's touch, down the stairs and into his own personal hell: Four vampires one of whom was dating his daughter, one who he thought was very pretty, and two that were supposed to be sensible adults.

I thought Edward and I should be upstairs for this, so I motioned with my head. He looked at me, stopped, and then nodded almost unnoticeably to Carlisle. I gave a sympathetic smile towards Charlie, and then ran up to my bedroom with Edward close behind.

"What was that about?" I asked as he closed my door.

"Carlisle asked if he should tell Charlie that Billy, and probably everyone on the Reservation, is a werewolf. I said yes, because it wouldn't be helpful to leave anything out now. I really do think this is a good idea, after I've had two weeks to think about it." So he had thought about it too. No wonder we were in love.

"Let's lay on the bed." I suggested. I needed to be close to him right now, knowing that I probably wouldn't have much time to do so later. I thought, for a brief second, that this wasn't a good time to do this. It was quickly pushed away as Edward brought his lips to mine. I sighed. Apparently that wasn't a good move because he pulled away, smiling, and shook his head.

"I love it when you do that." He said as I blushed 10 shades darker.

"I hate it when you do _that_." I giggled. I got serious and studied his face. I wanted to kiss him without restraint. I didn't want to hold back anymore. I tried to do just that.

Edward moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss. I was careful not to open my mouth, but it was difficult to think when Edward was doing-…

-----------------------

I could hear voices talking above me and I let out a moan. I brought my hand up to my lips, wanting to feel Edward's on them again. I opened my eyes slowly and Edward was hugging me tightly.

"What _happened_?" I looked around at everybody, and they were smiling…

"You fainted." I looked at Edward and he winked. I was getting more like my old self, the one that would melt at Edward's touch, in the early days of our relationship. I had fainted just because he kissed me. Joy.

"Oh. That again." I blushed and Edward smiled wider. I finally noticed Charlie shuffling around by my doorway, not looking at anyone. I felt a pang of guilt as he looked up at me with sad eyes. I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bells. I'm just having trouble understanding it all. I mean, werewolves, vampires…that's so…impossible." His brows were furrowed in concentration. I had to chuckle. It was scary and a little exciting being on the receiving end of the information, but when you told someone your boyfriend and his family vampires, well…that was hilarious.

Everyone joined in my laughter, though most were more nervous than hysterical, like myself. They weren't sure that Charlie was completely okay with this.

"Dad," I said as I got up, standing next to him, "What are you thinking." I gave a quick glance at Edward. He just smiled in return.

"I just can't believe…Alice, this whole time, was vampire. And EDWARD too! Carlisle, I must admit, I never thought I would believe Billy Black and all his ramblings about you and your family. And Billy! For Pete's sake! A werewolf…now that's definitely not possible." Charlie said all this, mumbling the whole time.

We were all laughing and having a good time in our living room five minutes later. Charlie asked questions about all them growing up in their different time periods. He, naturally, had the most questions for Carlisle.

Edward was just about to take me up to bed, when he froze beside me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Wha-.." He held up a hand as he looked at our front door.

"Jacob Black is here."


	7. More Talks

Chapter Six

More Talks Bella POV 

"Edward, you don't have to open the door." I said as he silently moved toward it.

"What are you doing?" Alice said frantically as we all followed Edward, who was making growling noises now. I would've laughed if it weren't for the tense situation at hand.

Edward finally spoke, "I just want to see what he has to say…" The words were filled with venom, literally, as he reached for the doorknob.

Jacob POV 

As I walked up to the door, I started to sweat uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I was about to do this! Dad talked me into it. I don't know what the problem is. The Cullens haven't broken the treaty since it was started_. I_ was the one that broke it, but of course didn't tell him about it. Dad wanted me to cheat them all of the person they loved, but I loved Bella too. I was about to knock on the door, when it opened.

I saw Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and finally Charlie and Bella. I stared with my mouth open a little, for I only thought that Bella and Charlie would be here. Of course Edward was here. It was only an added bonus that some of his family was here too.

I took a deep breath as I entered the Swan house. I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

Bella's POV 

As Jacob walked into my house, I knew he could feel the hatred emanating from everyone in the room. What the heck was he doing here? Did he actually want to die? Because that's what Edward, no his whole family, would do if Jacob tried anything.

"Um, I wanted to speak to you all about what Billy, my father, has been doing." He said sheepishly. We all stared at him with curious faces as he continued.

"I don't agree with him, at all. I don't know why he's doing this, but my best guess is that it's because he's known Bella her whole life, and he wants you to stay safe." He looked at me and I gave him a little smile to give him encouragement. I spoke up, and told him what I was thinking.

"Thank you, Jacob. This means a lot to us." I guess that wasn't the right thing to say because everyone looked at me incredulously. I gave them a "What?!" look as Edward steered me into the other room.

"What are you thinking, trusting the enemy!" He said looking at me with wild eyes.

"Edward, you heard him. He said he wanted to be on our side. Well, not yet, but you could tell that he implied it." I reasoned with him. "Why don't we just see what else he has to say?" I knew I had gotten to him.

"I'm just used to hating him, that's all." He said guiltily as we walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little strong, but I really disagree with my father." Jacob explained.

"Well, are you the only one or…?" Carlisle asked as Jacob looked down. This couldn't be good.

"Actually, no one knows I'm here. I came here on my own, and I want to help you all win this war, and end it once and for all."

"What, exactly, are you planning on doing?" Alice asked.

"I want to give you guys inside information on what my father and his people are planning, and if there is ever a time to fight, I will help you guys. I will tell you the, um, werewolves' weakness and how to overcome the strong points."

I knew Edward and his family could easily fight off the werewolves, because, to kill a vampire, you had to rip them to shreds and burn them. That was not possible for werewolves. They couldn't be as strong as vampires, right?

"Ok, well, thank you Jacob." Carlisle said. That was Jacob's cue to get out and leave us alone. We had some things to talk about.

After another hour of light (and heavy) conversation, Edward asked Charlie if he could sleep here tonight, just in case Jacob was lying and they would try to do something. He was obviously thinking that someone would come kidnap me in my room, with Charlie in the house. Plus, if they were doing their homework, they would know that Edward sleeps in my room every night anyway. I think it was just Edward double-checking that Charlie was okay with us "sleeping together" now. I could tell it wasn't a full 100 yes that Charlie gave, but he was, reluctantly, getting used to it.

As I closed the door to my room, I turned around to face Edward. He put his arms around my waist.

"Well that was a long night." It was now 11 p.m. It was a good thing that tomorrow wasn't a school day. We had one more day together until, it seemed, and everything would go wrong.

"I know." I looked at him. His beautiful face looked as tired as I felt. I suddenly felt a surge of emotion and forced myself on him. I kissed him, deepening it with each second. He was still too stunned to act. During the two weeks in Alaska, we had been trying to get him more comfortable with what I wanted to do. Apparently it worked.

He recovered and started leading me to the bed. I was now kissing his neck as we lay down. I was in heaven as he brought his cold, hard lips to mine, kissing them fiercely. I sighed. We were both breathing heavily, even though he didn't need to.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked. I giggled and as he kissed my neck. I'm sure I was as red as Rover. How could he possibly have this much control over me? I laughed out loud as I thought I wanted him to have this much control over me. I liked it.

"It's all your fault." I said as I kissed him lightly.

"Oh really? And why is that."

"You're just too cute." I said as I giggled. Wow. I don't think I've ever giggled this much in my life, let alone just this day. "You just turn me into a glob of mush whenever you're around, which is almost ever moment of the day." He just smiled at me and started kissing me again. I went to sleep happy.

I woke up to Edward singing some 60's song I vaguely recognized in my ear. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" We said at the same time, and then cracked up. I was practically crying at something that wasn't funny, so I started laughing again. My stomach growled, bringing on another bout of laughter.

"I guess you should go eat something." Edward said as I got up to go downstairs.

The commotion of yesterday had finally died down, and today would just be a peaceful day spent together.

I made myself pancakes, and Edward tried to help, though he had no idea what he was doing. He got to stir the batter because that was all he was good for. When I was done, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. Who would call this early?

"Did you enjoy the pancakes?" Oh. Shit. Someone was watching us. I tried so hard to be optimistic, thinking maybe it could be Charlie. I looked at Edward with panic in my eyes as I mouthed, "Did you hear that?" and pointed to the phone. He nodded as his own eyes showed anger.

"Who is this?" I didn't recognize the voice as I asked the inevitable question.

"That's not important. I just called to chat." I was getting scared now.

"W-what about?" I stammered.

"Oh, just the fact that we're watching you." He, and I was pretty sure it was a he, said casually.

"Oh." I said looking at Edward, who took the phone from me. He was really mad now.

"We already know whatever you're going to say, because you keep saying the same god damn thing! Don't call here again, and get ready for the fight of your life!" He hung up the phone and sat down like nothing just happened.

The phone rang again and I made the motion to answer it. "Edward, just let me answer it."

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"We'll be ready." Then the line went dead.


	8. The Enemy Makes A Move

Chapter Seven

The Enemy Makes A Move Bella's POV 

"Oh! They better be ready. They are in for the fight of their lives!" Edward yelled. "They are being so stupid! How can they possibly win this war? They can't; it's impossible."

I was quiet this whole time. I didn't know what to say, really. What could I say? "Oh Edward, it'll be fine. You're such a macho-man. They could never take you." I knew it wouldn't be fine. Those damn werewolves had something planned, and they knew what they were doing. They even found out where we went to hide from them, and followed Edward and I to our new meadow in Alaska.

"Bella!" Edward said suddenly, " Do you think we should call Jacob? I mean, that probably wouldn't be a good idea because Billy could answer, and they probably have caller ID." Then an idea swept across his face. I almost smiled because he was so cute when he got going. "Oh! We can use my cell phone. Heck, we could even use your cell phone! Okay, maybe I'll call the rest of the family first, because they should really know about this." He was still a little angry, but who was when they were trying to take down their enemies? I cam out of my reverie and nodded. He froze for a second, and then looked at me sadly. Then, he did the think I least expected him to do. He came up to me, picked me out of my chair, and gave me a fierce hug. I was speechless as he pulled away and kissed passionately on the lips.

"Oh Bella, I was so caught up in thinking about our plans, that I didn't even ask how you were taking all this." He looked at me expectantly.

I was still trying to process it. I turned away from him with a furrow in my brow. I started to realize why I wasn't reacting. I already knew how I felt. If Edward had changed me into a vampire after junior year ended, when I could've had the whole summer to prepare for being one, this wouldn't be happening. Why would Billy bother trying to save me from the Cullens if I was already one of them? It was Edward's fault, not mine. I know I attract trouble, but this time Edward did it. He could've stopped all of this. I gained a newfound confidence, and faced the man I loved. No matter how much I was going to yell at him now, I knew I still loved him, and I had to tell him that.

"I guess I should tell you how I'm feeling about this." I started. I wasn't showing any emotion on my face, but I usually do. I think Edward realized this and his anticipated expression turned to a worried one. "You could've changed me, into a vampire, Edward, at the beginning of summer, and all of this wouldn't have happened." I said to him, emphasizing his name. He started to walk towards me, but I took a step back, and he stopped. His face was so hurt, but maybe now he would understand, finally, how I was feeling. The thought that this wasn't the way to approach this came into my mind. I pushed it away, feeling too selfish to care about my thoughts right now. It was time for him to understand.

"Why? Tell me." I said, waiting. "_You _could've stopped all of this. Why didn't you?"

"Bella," he said in a weak voice. "I didn't see this happening. Neither did Alice. I really don't know how she didn't see this, but we've just got to deal with this as it comes. We've got to anticipate their moves and counter it with a better one."

"Leave Edward." I cut him off. "I don't want you here right now. I'll be honest with you, I'm really mad and pissed off, and I don't think you want to see this. I love you, so much, and I hope you remember that. Please leave." I repeated, but in a tired tone. He looked so sad and confused, and I almost reconsidered what I had just said. Could I really be this mean?

"Bella…" He started but, thought better of it and walked away with one more look in my direction. "I love you too." He whispered as he passed me. A single tear moved down my cheek.

Yes, I could be this mean.

Bella's POV

When I arrived in the meadow, it was only 12:00. It had taken me a while to walk there, but I did it fast. The sun was still out, but shrouded by clouds. That was all I needed. I knew it was there.

I had left a note in my room, just in case Edward came back to talk to me. I knew he would, because I didn't tell him not to. It said I went somewhere to think, and not to bother to look for me. I'd be back by eight that night. Oh how wrong I was.

I lay in the grass and looked up at the sun. It began to dry the tears that I'd cried in the past half hour. I guess you could say tears were an understatement. I was sobbing so hard on the drive over here, I was sure I would crash.

Maybe Edward had a reason for not changing me. There had to be one. Maybe I just hadn't realized how selfish he was. But he wasn't selfish. He loved me, unconditionally, and (almost) never asked me to do things I didn't want to do. What else could there be? Oh. I remember now. He wanted me to live out my life happy, and with a good job, kids, and a loving husband. I could settle for two. In fact, I would settle for two. Edward would be my loving husband, and I would have a good paying job. Take Carlisle for instance. He loves his (vampire) wife, and has a job as a doctor. He was the perfect example. His reason seemed so stupid. I loved him, and wanted him, in more ways than one. I need to be by his side, or I would literally die. I needed him to live. He couldn't understand that. I would help him to understand. I couldn't be without him, and I knew that he couldn't be without me.

I got up to go drive back home early. I needed to talk to Edward and tell him that he didn't have to be afraid that I would loose a human life. I would gain an eternity with the man of my dreams. A voice stopped me. It was right behind me.

"Stop. Don't move." I recognized that voice! Was that…

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked, a little surprised. I had turned around and was now facing him. He didn't look at me as he said, "I'm here to kidnap you." I looked at him questioningly and let out a nervous laugh.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm going to kidnap you." He said, finally looking me in the eyes. He meant business, and his eyes showed it. He wasn't lying.

"Jacob, what…I…But we just talked yesterday. About your plan to go against Billy." I tried to convince him, but the words came out in a scared voice. This wasn't going to work.

"Bella, just don't cause any trouble. I explain later." He looked so sad as he walked towards me. I tried to step backwards for the second time that day, but ran into something. That something was a chest. It belonged to a large man that wrapped his right arm around my waist, and his left arm around my mouth. Apparently, his left hand held a cloth with sleeping medicine, because I passed out.

I woke up in a comfy, canopy bed. My eyes were almost glued closed, or at least that's what it felt like. There was a window in the room, but there was sun shining through it. Bright sun. This couldn't be Forks. The sun was never this bright there. I gulped as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around. There was a vanity next to my bed, with a mirror and a few makeup boxes. Across from my bed was chest of drawers with a television on top. A flat screen television. Cool. There was also a light yellow chair on the right corner of the room. I was sitting on a light yellow comforter, with a bunch of pillows around my head. I noticed a camera in another corner of the room, up on the wall. Someone was watching me, again.

Usually, in the movies, someone comes in right after you wake up, but not this time. I waited 10 minutes before finding a remote and turned on the TV. I surfed the channels for another five, and then found MTV. There were music videos on, so it must've been the morning. I watched those for another 15 minutes and glanced around for a clock. No such luck. I laid my head back down on the many pillows, and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Edward. Where are you?" I got out before I started crying. Luckily it wasn't sobbing. The door picked that moment to open, or rather, Jacob picked that moment. That stupid camera. I composed myself and asked, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" He looked saddened by my comment.

"I just came to check on you. I see you're fine. Do you want any breakfast?" So I had assumed right. It was morning, and the sun was still bothering me. Where were we?

"I'll have something, but first I want some questions answered." I tried my luck, and I guess it was good. Jacob sat in the light yellow chair as I stare at him anxiously.

"Ask away." His face was drained of emotion as he looked at me.

"O-Okay. Well, first of all…where are we?" I voiced my previous question and awaited the answer.

"Missouri, close to the Northwestern border." My mouth gaped open in amazement as I wondered at the possibilities of how I got here. Either we flew here in one day, or I've been out for more than that. I went with the latter.

"So, I've been asleep, or, uh, passed out, for a while now?" I asked and tried my luck again.

"Yes, two days to be exact."

"And who else is here with us?"

"I'll tell you later." He said, but he looked happier.

"Jacob, cut the crap!" I had finally burst my bubble. Or he had burst it. He wasn't going to tell me why he took me, or explain how he lied to the Cullens! "Just tell me what's going on. Why are you doing this, and why did you lie to the people I love?" My face showed all my emotions at once, unlike his now composed face.

"Bella, calm down. There is nothing to be worried about. You are in safe hands, and you can't be harmed anymore. You are one of us now. You should be happy that we saved you from them!" He was getting excited now.

"THEM? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" I was almost crazy now as I stood up and yelled. I already knew, in the back of my mind, what he was talking about. I sure hoped I was wrong."

"A werewolf, of course." I was right. Hopes…they lead you nowhere.

"A werewolf? A WEREWOLF?" He had stood up after he told me what I was now, and I pushed him, with all my strength. Apparently, I had a lot, because he looked at me, surprised, as he hit the wall.

"Whoa." We said at the same time. I looked at my hands and turned for the door. How could this have happened? I was a werewolf, the enemy of my one true, and only, love.

I got to the door, but not before Jacob grabbed my arm. He was strong too, stronger than me. I was pulled back and he sat me on the bed.

"Wait here. Don't move, or you'll pay the consequences." He wasn't happy now. Or excited. He walked out the door, and locked it. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

_I was scared out of my mind, in Missouri, and I was a werewolf. Maybe Edward is right. I do attract trouble._


	9. Explanations and Panic Situations

Chapter Eight

Explanations and Panic Situations Edward's POV (This is right after Bella yells at him) 

As I walked out of Bella's house, I turned around one last time to see if she was still looking at me. She wasn't even there. I walked to my car, which had no meaning now. Nothing had meaning if Bella wasn't with me, or wasn't talking to me.

How did I get like this? I had never liked humans before, but she changed all that. Was it the simple fact that her blood smelled so good I almost couldn't resist it, or was it that I loved her? Did I love her because I loved her blood? I could answer that, but I didn't want to. I think I began to love her because I didn't want to just kill her, drink her blood, like I would if I wasn't with my family. I wanted to get to know the person Bella, and have a reason not to kill her. Yes, that was it. I've found a reason to live now, and the reason didn't really like me right now.

As I pulled out of her driveway,I began to think about what Bella had said. Why didn't I change her when things would've been happy and great? Is my judgment so clouded now that I can't even think rationally? Maybe, but I think it was just that those thoughts about changing her didn't even cross my mind. I was so happy just to be with Bella that I didn't need to have her be a vampire. I know she wants to be with me forever, as I wish too, but when I was changed, I thought of myself as a monster. I don't understand how anyone could not think that, except Emmett. He didn't care that his "angel" was a vampire, as long as he got to be with her. Oh! How could I be so stupid? The answer was living right in my house all along to Bella and mine's dilemma! Emmett and Rosalie were the perfect example of why I should change Bella. They loved each other, no matter what they were. I had finally understood, why, all those months ago, when Bella said, "It doesn't matter what you are" as I was driving her home from Port Angeles. She would take me for who I was.

I was halfway to my house now, and I had made up my mind. I would start preparations on changing Bella, so she could be with me forever. I would talk with the rest of the family and tell them that I finally came to my senses. I can just imagine Alice, jumping up and down saying she was so happy for me. Rosalie was a different story. She would probably crack a smile, but say, "It's about time you realized how stupid you've been."

Now I was finally at the house. I ran inside and gathered everyone up. I was so excited and they could tell. They were all thinking about the same thing, "What could he possibly have to tell us?" They would be in for a surprise.

Everyone reacted as I thought they would, but Jasper was the happiest. He loved Bella too, like a sister of course, and now it wouldn't be hard for him to be around her. I gave them all hugs, thanking everyone for being so willing to go along with me while he was being stubborn. I went up to my room and sat there, listening to music, for the rest of the day. I would give Bella her time to think, but I don't think I could wait until she called me back to her. I needed to go and see her tonight!

As I left the house, I could sense everyone smiling behind my back. They could tell how anxious I was, and they were happy for me. If I were like Bella, I probably would've blushed embarrassingly. But I wasn't, and besides, they have been my family for more than 80 years, so what could I have to be ashamed about?

I pulled into Bella's driveway five minutes later, and found her truck still there. I gave a sigh of relief as I walked up to the front door. She would be so excited. I knocked on the door, but no one answered after a minute. I brushed away the worry creeping into me, and told myself she just didn't want to answer the door. I found the key they kept hidden, opened the door, and ran up the stairs. There wasn't anyone in her room. I check all the other rooms in the house, starting with the upstairs. A quick search of the first floor proved one thing: Bella wasn't home. Today was supposed to be a school day. Maybe she actually went. But she should've been back by now…I decided to check at the school anyway, just to see if she went. I ran to the school and dashed into the main office. I coaxed the secretary to give me the attendance sheets, and she willingly agreed. Ugh. So typical.

I checked Bella's homeroom. She didn't come to school today. Okay. Now I started to worry. I would've passed out if I could've. Where the hell was she?!

As I got back to my house, I was in full out panic mode. I walked into the door, and Alice was there right way.

"Oh, Edward. I saw everything. Bella's-," She was cut off by the phone ringing. Who would call our house? Then it hit me; Bella would call!

Before the first ring was over, I had the phone in my hand.

"Bella? Where are you?" I was practically screaming.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," Alice thought. I held up a finger, signaling for her to wait.

"Bella! Is this you?"

"Look in the mailbox." Was all the deep voice said. That couldn't be Bella. Oh no. This was the same voice that kept calling Bella's house.

As I got to the mailbox, the one we never used, I got a feeling of dread. I opened the door slowly, and found a case in there. A DVD case. What could this be? I looked for a title, but the case was all black. I opened it up, and found what looked to be a blank DVD inside. There was only one way to find out.

As I popped it into the player, the whole family walked into the room. Alice had already told them what had just gone on, and that Bella was missing.

The screen came up with Bella's face on it. The camera zoomed out, and I saw her in the meadow. Did this happen today? I looked for clues as the DVD played on. She sat there for a few more minutes, just laying down, probably thinking. She got up but three men walked into the meadow, from just inside the trees. They had been there all along, watching her. The person hold the video camera stepped closer too, but I could tell was trying not to make a sound. The camera showed the other three men clearer now. One of them was Jacob Black. I stood up and walked closer to the TV. I could hear the gasps in the background as everyone figured out what I had seen. This is what Alice was telling me, I knew that now. I looked back at her for a split second, and her face held sorrow and guilt.

The man with the camera got closer and closer, and finally was right behind Bella. She tried to back away from Jacob and the two other men, but ran into the camera guy. The man wrapped his free hand around her and put a cloth over her mouth. She instantly fell to the ground, and the screen went black.

I was now breathing heavily. My world had just come crashing down, my worst nightmare coming true. Bella has been taken away from me. I would find out where and make my revenge. She would not be gone from me for long.

Bella's POV 

After Jacob had walked out, I sat on my bed for hours. I had finally decided to lie down and try sleeping, when I remembered the TV. I turned it on, hoping to find something good.

I stopped abruptly and scolded myself. How could I be thinking about TV when I had just found out that I was a werewolf? At the thought of this, I began crying, no sobbing, and turned off the TV. I lay down on my stomach, and tried to stop the heaving sobs that were escaping me. How would I have let this happen? This definitely wasn't Edward's fault. I had left the semi-safety of my home and went outside, to a secluded area in the woods, where anyone could get to me. I couldn't stop the crying as I thought even more. I had to stop thinking, which leads to crying, or I would be a shriveled prune by the morning.

Somehow, I had fallen asleep, and woke up to the sound of the door opening. I didn't even want to think about my appearance. My eyes were most likely puffy and red. I can't even begin to describe my hair.

Jacob was now standing at the edge of my bed, looking down at his shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked snappily.

"I just wanted to talk. Mostly see if you had any questions."

"Oh." I said. I felt a little guilty at the way I've been treating him. At least he's fed me, and hasn't put me in a dungeon or something. I smiled at my medieval thinking.

"Um…well…I guess I should start with how I actually became a werewolf. Don't you have to have it in the genes, to actually become one?" I asked

"You used to, but they came up with a different way."

"Who are they?"

"I really don't know, but it seems like they should be some sort of scientist, werewolf of course. But they made a formula, after years of work, that can turn anyone into one." He seemed excited about it. I could be just the thing to damper his mood.

"Why did _I_ have to become one?" I asked in a cold, hard voice. I put as much hate into it as I could.

"Bella, we've warned you to stay away from the Cullens. You don't know how dangerous they are-"

"No Jacob," I said cutting him off, "You don't understand. Edward has told me nothing about the truth of his past. Has he ever told you?" I asked icily.

"No, but-"

"Shut UP! I don't want you to tell me things you don't understand. How could you know if Edward is dangerous? You don't spend any time with him, at all, and yet you judge him without even knowing him! He knew what you were, but didn't try to warn anyone you loved what you are. Couldn't you give them the same courtesy?"

"Bella, I can see where you're coming from, but you haven't heard what the Elders say about them. I know Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett have all stuck to the animal diet, but Edward and Jasper didn't. I'm sure you know about this."

"Of course I do. I just told you Edward has been honest with me. I knew that he has drunk human blood before, but it's in their nature. He's changed since he's done that. Besides, it's been, like, 50 years since that even happened. And he's been spending my every waking hour with me. He's pretty immune to it by now."

"What about Jasper?"

"That's easily explained too! Jasper has been going to school for a long time, and that means being around humans every day. He also tries to spend some time with me, so that he can get used to the smell. God, Jacob, I told you that you don't understand what you're talking about!"

He looked at me with a hurt and surprised expression. Now I did feel sorry for him. He was taught to believe that the Cullens were bad, but it was all lies.

"Jacob, will you say something?"

"I really don't know what to say. I did come in here for another reason though. Edward and his family have been informed about your, well, capture. They don't know that you are one of us now, though. We didn't think it would a good..i-idea" With that, Jacob started crying, almost unnoticeably. I went over to hug him.

"I'm s-s-o sorry B-Bella. If I would've k-known th-the truth, I would've stopped them from injecting you with the formula." He had calmed down now. At least he could stop his crying fast. I was cursed with the unwanted sobbing.

"Jacob, all I have to say is, I hope there is a way to fix this. I don't want to be a werewolf. I want to be a vampire. I know a werewolf is probably better, but I j-just want to b-be with Edward." I had now started crying, and Jacob was hugging me.

"It's okay Bella. We'll figure out a way to get you back to them. I don't think there is an antidote, but I hope they're working on one. I know there is a way we can get you back to him." I nodded my head, which was still on his shoulder.

"Bella, I will try with all I have to get you back to him. You have to promise me something though. People are going to come and get you in about 20 minutes to start teaching you all you need to know about being a werewolf. You have to go along with them, and do whatever they say. They will know something is up if you don't comply with their wishes. Meanwhile, I will be doing some research on how to sneak you out of here."

"Ok, Jacob, I promise."

With that said, he gave me one last hug, a sympathetic look, and walked out the door. I was alone again.


	10. Plans

Chapter Nine

Plans 

_Jacob's POV (It's been a month since her kidnapping)_

Bella and I were sitting out in the living room. She had finally been let out of her room three weeks ago. There were only four other people that lived in the house with us, just to make sure Bella didn't escape, and just to keep her company. We were both reading a book, but she kept looking up at me to see if I would actually start telling her of my plans to get her back to Edward.

"Bella," I said, finally acknowledging her stares. "I know you want to know what's been going on, but we need a more private setting. This is too out in the open." I had to whisper so we wouldn't be heard.

She sighed. "I know, I just need to see him. He's probably out now looking for me! Can you contact him? I know his cell phone number." He knew I was talking about Edward.

"I don't think I can do that. Someone is bound to find out that I've called an unknown number, since we only have three cell phones for the six of us. I don't want to use a phone in the house because someone could listen on the other end. It's just too risky." She nodded, but I suddenly had an idea.

"Bella! I could say I need to go grocery shopping or something, and take you along just to get you fresh air. I'd blindfold you though, because that's the only way they'd let get 10 feet away from the house." I looked at her excitedly as I finished.

"Well, I guess that's a good plan. But what's the point in me being blindfolded. I'm far from home, and it's not like I could figure my way back. One wrong turn and I'm going in a completely different direction than I need to be going!"

"The other people here are paranoid, Bella. They want to take every precaution, because, in a way, they care about your safety. They don't want you going back to the Cullen's house because they don't know what you've told me. They probably won't ever know, unless we find a way…" There couldn't be a way; it was too complicated to get everyone on the Reservation to agree to let Bella go back. Some of them didn't care either way, but the majority was against all of the Cullens, even Carlisle.

"I'll go ask John and Derek now. They're the only ones here right now." John and Derek were the mellowest of the other four people here. John was one of the people that didn't care if Bella went back or stayed with us, and Derek was here just to help with our schooling. They didn't want Bella to register in school because they thought the Cullens would be checking for that kind of thing.

As I walked out of the room, I got a feeling that something wasn't right in the house. I walked into the front room, and found my father. Oh no, Billy Black. This could not be good. What was _he_ doing here?!

"Uh..Dad…what are you doing here?"

"Well, Jacob, I thought that I'd just come and check up on you all." He said slowly, as though I was mentally incapable of understanding him if he talked normally.

"Oh. How long are you staying?" I hope it wasn't for long.

"Just a few days. Today is, what, Sunday?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll be gone by Tuesday night." I gave a mental sigh of relief as he walked towards the living room.

"Hello Bella." He said as he saw her in her chair. Before she saw him, she had an anxious look on her face, waiting for me to return with good news. But now, her face was filled with shock and horror as she started at my father.

"Billy! Uh…what are you doing here?" Her tone changed from shock, to confusion, to anger as she finished.

"Just checking up on you." He used the same slow voice as he had with me. I began to see what Bella saw when she looked at him: An old man trying to muddle in other people's business. He had no right to do this to Bella. She didn't deserve this. Before Bella could start yelling at him, I asked Billy about our plans.

"Dad? I think I need to do some grocery shopping. Bella hasn't really been out of the house yet, so I was wondering if I could take her?" I sounded a little hesitant.

"Sure, Jacob. I was going to take a nap anyway. Just be back before dinner."

"Oh, we will." I assured him. I was still surprised he let us go!

"I'll bring your bags upstairs. Bella, could you go tell the others where we're going?"

"Sure." She said. With one last menacing look at Billy, she left the room. It was taking all I had for me not to do the same.

This would be an interesting two days…

Bella's POV 

I had been having the same dream for weeks now. Edward and I would be driving, listening to music, and just talking. We would just be together, no interruptions, and I wouldn't be a werewolf. He would protect me, and we wouldn't fight about anything. And, oh yeah, I would be a vampire. That was the best part.I was starting to think that would never happen, but I could never give up hope.

Billy has been gone for a week, but we are all still shaken up by his visit. Apparently, he is the boss of the whole operation, and it's not good to upset him. I had managed to yell at him a few times, bursting out and telling him how stupid this plan was. He just took it calmly and told me not to overexert myself. That made me even madder, which he was probably trying to do. He left, to my relief, after only two days. He was satisfied with what he saw at our house, and told Jacob and the others that they were doing a good job. Jacob gave me a sympathetic look after.

Now, onto the good news. When Jacob and I left for shopping, the two others that were out came back. Their names are Austin and Daniel. They're both mean, and when Jacob, John, and Derek are gone, they won't let me out of my room. They have, however, given me books, which I am happy about. I've gone through 10 since my five weeks here.

Anyway, Jacob told me about the plans. He says he has a car for me to drive about five miles from the house, and it'll be ready for when I leave. I would drive it for about 100 miles on the highway, but then I would have to get rid of it. I wouldn't know if anyone was following me, so I'd have to just leave it somewhere in the Dakotas. I would have to walk or run (as a werewolf…I'll get to that later) the rest of the way home, unless Jacob could get me money for a rental. He doesn't know when I'll leave but it won't be more than two months from now. All I can do till then is dream and hope Edward hasn't given up on me yet.

Along with my schooling, I've been having lessons, with Jacob, on how to change into a werewolf. It's not as bad as I've imagined, but still uncomfortable nonetheless. All those months with Edward, I've dreamed of being a vampire, and haven't even thought once of werewolves. Jacob is nice about it though. He's made a complete turnaround since I told him about the Cullens. My fur, when I change, is a light brown, with a little black in it. The light brown is from my hair, but most wolves have black fur. I've only looked in the mirror once as a werewolf, because I don't want to get used to it.

Jacob has become a brother to me, but I can still remember when he had a crush on me. We've talked about that, since there really isn't much to do around here.

"Jacob, do you remember when we first met at the beach?" I asked him.

"Sure I do." He said, not looking up from the TV. Boys…always have to have the television on.

"And I kind of, well, flirted with you?" It came out as a question. Jacob turned bright red and finally looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah. I had a little crush on you. You were the older woman, and you actually paid attention to me. But now, I think of you as a big sister." He reassured me.

Sometimes, when I'm not thinking of Edward, I think of how much I'll miss Jacob when I leave. That is, if I leave. I'm beginning to think it will never happen. What is Edward thinking after all these weeks of me missing? Is he still going to school? Does he even talk to anybody, or is he only a town away, showing my picture to everyone on the street, trying to find me? The latter would be preferable, but if he stayed home, maybe he would be there when I got there.

I've thought about Charlie too. Has he called Renee and told her anything? She must be worried since I don't answer her e-mails. I hope he hasn't told her about Edward. That would be bad.

It's been two months now, and I'm getting restless. How could it be taking this long to get me out?

Jacob has managed to get enough money to get me a rental car from Boise, Idaho to a city just outside Forks. I think that's what he was waiting for, just so I wouldn't have to walk/run all the way from North Dakota. He's mapped out the directions, and I've studied them secretly for hours on end, just so I wouldn't make any mistakes. I couldn't afford to; I needed to see my Edward.

Edward POV 

As I sat in my room, a month after Bella disappeared, I wondered what she was doing. Were the jerks treating her right, or was she just sitting in a room with nothing to do, staring at the walls. Maybe she was enjoying her time away from me. There weren't any thoughts of her not becoming a vampire. I stopped myself after the last thought. I couldn't think like that. Bella wanted to be with me forever, and I had decided already that she _would_ be.

The whole family had been trying to find her for the last month, except Carlisle. He had to stay at his job, not that we needed the money. No one really noticed we were gone at school, but it helped with other suspicions if Carlisle stayed at home. We hadn't had any leads, but we had been scouring the United States from dawn until dusk for a month. We didn't think they would take her out of the country, but it was always a possibility.

After another month of searching every nook and cranny of America, we found nothing. I was in my room again, listening to CDs Bella liked. Downstairs, I heard some commotion. I got down there fast as I heard Alice scream. What could be going on?

"Edward! We may've found something!" Esme said excitedly. I looked at them expectedly as everyone else came into the room, hearing Esme and Alice's loud voices.

"Where!?" I said, barely containing myself.

"It's in the south eastern part of Nebraska, right by the Missouri border. A few friends said they saw Bella shopping with a young man. Or at least someone that looked a lot like Bella." We had sent pictures out to all our friends to have them look for her too. After all, we had made a lot through the years.

"Well this is great! We'll start packing right away!" I said. I turned around and everyone was standing behind me, each with a suitcase. I smiled gratefully as Rosalie handed me mine. She had been the most helpful throughout these painful months. She finally saw that I loved Bella, no matter what, and I had confessed to her about her and Emmett helping me realize I had to change the woman I loved.

We left right after calling Carlisle at work. He would stay home again, just in case Bella came back by herself, and had managed to escape.

We reached Nebraska in an hour and a half, all running till our breaking points. Our friends told us what the grocery store was called, so we started in that area first. I smelled her scent immediately as we passed the store. We had finally had a breakthrough!

Bella's POV 

Jacob and I had finally come up with a plan for me to get out. Austin, John, Derek, and Daniel had gone out to have a drink because of their night off. Billy was gone, and Jacob was the only one there.

He and I ran, in our wolf forms, to the car five miles from the house. We said our final goodbyes as I got in the little car to leave Missouri forever.


	11. The Escape

Chapter Ten

The Escape Bella's POV 

I have been driving now for five days, and have passed through Iowa, Minnesota, and North Dakota. I am exhausted, but am finally going to see Edward.

Oh, Edward. My emotions are so mixed when I think of that name. What is he doing right now? Or what has he been doing for the past three months? I hope he's been looking for me, and maybe he even got close to…or maybe he isn't even looking for me at all.

I had told him to go away the last time I saw him. What must he think of me? Does he even still love me? Well, I didn't do anything that horrible. Couples have fights. Granted, not about being turned into a vampire, but it could happen.

I came to the conclusion that he had to be looking for me. We loved each other too much to be mad for too long. But has he given up? It _has_ been three long, hard months, and he doesn't know that I'm a werewolf. Oh God, what would he say when he finds out? I decided not to think about that as I passed a sign that said Idaho was 100 miles away. Finally, I would be able to change cars and stretch my legs.

My thoughts then drifted to Charlie, and if he was okay. Billy wouldn't do anything to him, because for all he knows, Charlie doesn't know about Edward and his family. I hope he's helping to find me, but I wouldn't be upset if he wasn't. He's not as capable to help, and can't run fast or smell things better than a bloodhound. He probably had enough of a job handling my mom, trying to make excuses for me as to why I couldn't answer the phone. Or maybe he finally caved in and told her the whole story. I was wishing and hoping for the first.

Being on the road really gets you thinking. Especially if no one was with you. That got me thinking about how Jacob could've gone with me. He had been so absorbed in helping me escape, that he forgot about himself. I even forgot about him. I felt stupid now, leaving him behind. What if they found out he helped me, which they probably did, and they did something to him? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Jacob had done so much for me, and I owed him my life.

Was Jacob even on her side? He could have been working with the enemy this whole time, telling them what he planned to have me do. Now I really felt stupid. He kidnapped me for crying out loud. But I had seen him cry on my shoulder apologizing for everything. Either he had been taking acting classes, or he really did care about me and wanted me to get back to Edward. Ugh. This thinking was hurting my brain.

Just then I looked down to see how much gas I had left, which wasn't much. I looked up at the road to check for gas stops. There was one five miles away, so I stopped at that one. On a whim, I looked back at the cars behind me to see if I was being followed. Call me paranoid, but I had just been kidnapped. To my disbelief, someone about five cars back put their turn signals on to follow me into the exit. I decided to play it cool. I told myself that a lot of people turn onto exits at the same time; it was no big thing. However much I tried, I couldn't suppress the thought that someone was coming to get me and bring me back to Missouri.

I parked at the station and got out to fill up the tank. I noticed the car, which was a midnight blue, had parked to go into the store right next to the gas station. The man got out of the car, and I swore under my breath. I freaking recognized him! He was the boy, from the first time I went to La Push, that told me the Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation. I was screaming bloody murder in my mind, but my face gave away nothing. The guy was trying hard not to look my way, I could tell. He knew, I knew, we all knew that he had come after me. I looked around me. There were some trees off to my right that I could run into. I had to think, and move, fast because I could see him inside waiting for me to come in. I pulled the nuzzle out of the tank and didn't even think to pay as I walked away from the car. I put my hands in my pocket while walking to the forest, making it look like I was going there for a reason.

As soon as I had one foot in there, I started to take off my clothes and stuff them in my purse. I had to change into a werewolf. That was the only way to get at least a head start on this guy.

My wolf reflexes kicked in, and I didn't smell anyone trying to follow me, yet. I mentally made a plan as I ran. I would stay as close to the highway as I could to look at road signs, just to make sure I was going the right way.

That stupid question came into my mind again: Why are they doing this to me?

Edward's POV 

We had searched for a week for Bella in the Missouri area. I smelled her a few times, but mostly near the border with Iowa. I told everyone to focus there, so we could narrow the search.

I had been running around the streets of a small town with Esme, when I smelled her again. I stopped and Esme did too. We had just passed a large house that could easily hold our whole family. I gave my mother a questioning look as we started to look around. Her scent was the strongest on the one side of the house, so I began to climb it. I didn't care if anyone was home; I could take them easily. I reached a window and got in. I walked over to the (empty) bed and touched it. It smelled so much of Bella that I laid down on it and inhaled. I would've cried at that very moment because we had actually found her. She had been in this room and laid on this bed, just as I was doing now. I grinned widely as I heard Esme climbing up the wall and into the room.

"Oh Edward, this is wonderful." My mood suddenly darkened as I remember what we were doing here.

"Esme, I just realized Bella isn't here…"

"But Edward, she was here at some point, so we can just follow her scent to wherever she goes. It can't be that hard." She was wrong. We had been searching for three months. I don't know why it took us this long, and no one seemed to be home.

I stopped in my thinking, as I smelled another smell. It was familiar, but only vaguely so. Jacob. I growled, as Esme smelled the air, imitating me as she realized why I was growling. We searched the house quickly and found him. He was actually tied up in a room off the kitchen. He was lying on a couch and his eyes were closed. He was the only one in the house.

"Jacob Black." I screamed. His eyes flew open and I almost laughed at the terror that filled him.

"Edward, let me explain."

"No. I will kill you for taking her, I swear."

"Edward, just listen to him." That was Esme. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't always trust people, Esme. That's you're only flaw." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Fine then, Edward. I'll go wait outside." That was the only time I can remember that she spoke to me that angrily.

I was still mad as Jacob blurted out, "I helped Bella escape and she's on her way Forks." Esme stopped in her tracks and thought _I told you so_. I didn't look at her but gritted my teeth. I hated to be wrong.

"Explain." I got out, trying not to force it out of him.

"She got away about a week ago, and should be home by now. Actually, the reason I'm tied up might be the reason you haven't found her yet. The people I was here with, the ones that helped me take her," I gave him a menacing look as he continued, "well they went looking for her. They somehow found out I helped her escape and went after her."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll be going." I said as I looked at him with disgust. I needed to find Bella immediately.

"Wait! Edward, I'm on your side now! I helped her escape, and I don't believe what the rest of them believe. You and your family are nice peop-well vampires, but anyway, you're good and I want to help you find her." He looked at me pleadingly as I read his mind. He probably didn't know I could do that, unless Bella told him. _Please, oh please, I need to make sure she's okay! Why is he looking at me like that? Just get me out of these things._

I was starting to cave in. I reached for the ropes around his hands, but Esme was there first. She had been there this whole time, but I didn't want to acknowledge her presence. My pride was still hurting.

"I'll get that Edward. Why don't you go call the others and tell them to follow the highway up to Forks. Make use of yourself." She was laughing internally as I pulled out my cell phone.

The others would be ecstatic.


	12. Reunions

Chapter 11

Reunions 

I was exhausted, to say the least. I had been running from that man for four days, and was just outside of Forks. My heart couldn't be beating faster. Was Edward there, waiting for me? I sure hoped so.

When I began to run after the man found me, he only got close once. I hid in someone's shed as he ran right past me, and I waited for what felt like forever until I came out again. There couldn't be just one person following me, so I was on high alert. I couldn't afford to have them catch me; I would probably die of heartbreak.

I had made the decision to see Charlie first. No matter how much I hated Forks as a girl, I had come to love it now, almost too much. Charlie was like a real dad now, one that I could hug every day and talk to whenever.

I was now in the city limits, and I ran faster. I was still in my wolf form, but would change once I got out of the woods. I had gotten used to it by now. My only hope was that Edward would accept me for who I was. I had already known there wouldn't be a cure. Why would they want to cure me? They got what they wanted, and didn't care how I felt about it.

I changed back into a human as I reached Charlie's house. I knew I looked like I had just run across the country, and I was skinnier. I hadn't found much to eat, since Jacob didn't give me much money. Plus, I didn't want to stop that much, only to sleep in a secluded area.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It was only seven in the morning, so I knew he would be home still. There was some shuffling inside, and Charlie was probably thinking _Who would be here at this hour?_

The door opened and we just looked at each other, he with a shocked expression and I with an exhausted but happy one.

"Bella?" He asked, still in amazement.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm home." I said as we gathered each other in a hug. It felt so good. Of course I cried, and he did too. We sounded like blubbering babies.

"I can't believe you came back to me! The Cullens have been looking literally everywhere for you…how _did_ you come back?" I sighed and prepared myself for the long tale ahead of me.

I told him every detail I could remember, starting from when Edward and I had our fight. After an hour, I was finished and even more tired. He was, of course, furious that they turned me into a werewolf. He said he would do everything in his power to avenge this. I gave a sad smile as thanks. He still couldn't believe Billy would do something like this. He knew that Jacob was on our side now; at least I hoped he was.

"Bella, I think you should sleep. I'll call Edward's phone to see if he's home. You need to rest. You've had a long journey."

"Dad, I need to see him! Please just let me go over there. I promise to be back soon." I gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he gave in.

"Alright fine. I want you back in two hours." I nodded and ran out the door. I had picked up my keys to my truck, and almost cried all over again when I saw it. It was still the same as always: big, red, and loud.

I went over the speed limit the whole way there. _Please be there_ I thought over and over again.

I pulled into the driveway and the door opened. They had all heard me drive up. Anyone could've with a truck this loud.

I swooned as I saw Edward. He was the first one out of the door, and stopped when he saw me. We stared at each other as I got out of my truck hurriedly. I ran to him as hard as I could, and knocked him down as I flew into his arms.

"Edward." I cried.

"Oh, Bella, my Bella. You're back." I smiled as I started crying, big sobbing tears flowing from my eyes.

"I love you." I said as I pulled back to look at him. We just stared at each other laughing and hugging, still on the ground.

I couldn't restrain myself any longer, and kissed him. His cold lips felt like heaven. He pulled back and began kissing the rest of my face. I took his face in my hands and stopped him. I had just remembered that his family was there, staring at us this whole time. I was too used to them to be embarrassed, but I need to see them too! I missed them almost as much as I missed Edward.

I got up off of Edward, much to his displeasure, and hugged every last one of them, eve Rosalie. She didn't mind at all and hugged me right back. I walked to Edward's side as he said, "Let's go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him lovingly.

"I love you, too." He whispered to me, as we walked through the doorway. I smiled and sat down on the couch in their living room. I hope he would still say that after this day was over…

"I don't even know where to begin, there's so much." I looked at Edward for help.

"Just start from when you got taken in the meadow."

"You knew about that?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they sent us a DVD of it…they taped it." Edward said menacingly. He was mad.

"Well, they took me to Missouri, but I was "asleep" for two days."

"We knew you were there! We searched everywhere but you weren't there!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, we actually found Jacob tied up in a huge house." Edward said quietly. "He told us how he helped you escape and that his friends found out about it. They went after you and left Jacob tied up in their house. He's actually staying with us, because the elders have banished him from coming to La Push."

"Oh, well at least he's okay now. He helped me through some tough times." I said, remembering. "Anyway, I woke up from sleeping, and Jacob explained what happened to me during those two days." They looked at me expectantly, and a little shocked. I guess Jacob hadn't told them what they did to me. I braced myself for their reactions.

"They changed me, Edward, into a werewolf." I looked down after I said his name. I didn't want to see his face when he found out. I could feel his hand go limp in mine. I suppressed my tears.

"Yeah, right, and I know Santa Clause." Emmett said.

"I'm not lying, Emmett," I said, looking up at him. I still couldn't look at Edward. Everyone was staring at me with open mouths.

"That's impossible! You have to have it in your genes I thought." Alice said.

"They found a way around that. They injected me with some formula and, well, here I am now." I finally turned to look at him. He was staring at me, but I couldn't make out what his expression was. I could imagine it held a lot of emotions: anger, mostly, and maybe shock and fear.

"Bella." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. At least he was talking to me. He pulled me into a hug. That was all I needed, and he knew that.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed out loud this time. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore after I told you."

"I could never stop wanting you, or loving you." He sounded so sure of himself. I couldn't believe it. He still loves me.

"I love you." I said to him.

"Yeah." He said. I laughed as I hugged him again.

"Well after Jacob told me that, I started yelling at him. He told me what he thought you guys, about how bad you were. I convinced him otherwise, and he started to get a plan for me to escape. It had been about 3 months since I was taken and everything was finally ready. The other guys went out to get a drink because they had the night off from watching me. I drove all the way to somewhere in Idaho, but then needed gas, so I stopped. Someone followed me into the exit and I panicked. I filled up the tank, and then ran into the woods. I changed into my wolf form and ran nonstop for a while. The guy almost caught me one time, but I hid and he passed me. I got to Forks and went to see Charlie first, then came here." I left out the part where Billy came to "visit" us. They didn't need to know that.

"Wow, Bella. I'm amazed by you." Edward said. I blushed.

"Ditto." I said. He laughed and kissed me. My heart sped up and he laughed harder.

"Do you need a room?" Rosalie asked in a bored yet amused voice. I blushed again.

"I think I do." Said Edward. I gave him a surprised look as he led me upstairs.

"Edward, you're so disgusting."

Bella, you so love me." I laughed as we got to his room and sat on the couch. I glanced at the clock and realized I should've been home five minutes ago.

"Oh no! I need to go home!"

"You're not getting away that easily." He said with a smile as he met my lips with his. I forgot everything and wrapped my arms around him. Charlie's angry face popped into my head as the kiss deepened. Edward laid me down on his couch and I tried to push him away. First of all I needed to breath and second of all, I was in trouble.

"Edward!" I tried to get out between kisses.

"Yes, dear." He said jokingly.

"I-need-to-go-home!" He finally stopped and sighed as he said, "We'll continue this later." I giggled and made a motion to get up.

Edward stopped me and put a finger to my lips, stopping my reluctant protests. "You know I love you, and I'm okay with you being a werewolf, right?" I sighed.

"Yes, but now I can't become a vampire." I whined.

"We don't know that. This really hasn't happened before, so we could try…"

"But what if something goes wrong?" I asked. As much as I wanted to try, what if something happened to me, like I died, and I wouldn't be with Edward again?

"You can't think like that." He said as he walked me out of the door. Carlisle was there as we turned the corner to go down the stairs.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think it is highly possible that you could still become a vampire. Edward is right though. You can't think pessimistically. Have faith in yourself, and this will happen." Carlisle gave me a hug as he walked into his office. I smiled at his back and looked up at Edward.

"I told you!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know. Now let's get me home. Charlie's going to have a fit!"

Edward laughed as he started my car. I didn't care if he drove. He could do anything he wanted, as long as I was with him. He wrapped his arm around me and drove away.


	13. You and I

Chapter Twelve

You and I Bella's POV 

As we drove home from Edward's house, I put my hand in his. I could hold it all day. Then I looked up to his face. He was staring right back at me with a pained, but lovely, expression. I quickly inhaled as he brought my hand to his mouth to lightly kiss it. Oh, how much I had missed this.

"Bella." He got out. It sounded forced.

"Yes." I was still looking at him, which I could also do all day.

"That was really hard for me, just then." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I hadn't really been listening.

"It's hard for me to kiss you now. I've been away from you for three months, and all the "mind over matter" stuff has faded. I can control myself, but it's like it was back when I first took you to the meadow." He wasn't looking at me now, just at the road, but I was glad. My brows were furrowed and I was almost crying. I had finally been reunited with him, and we couldn't act like a normal couple? Well, I guess we weren't a normal couple, but sometimes that's what I needed. That's what I get for falling in love with a vampire.

"Oh." I paused, thinking for a moment. "But what about in your room."

He looked even unhappier, if possible. "I was trying to hide it, but I swear if you hadn't stopped me, you wouldn't be here right now." I took my hand away from his and brought it up to my face with my other one. I didn't want him to see my tears, but I knew he knew I was crying.

"Uh huh." I said, trying to let him know I understood. I had noticed a darker glare in his eyes when I first saw him, but ignored it. I didn't care if he was hungry; I just wanted to see him. I was thinking rationally now, and was glad I had already pulled my hand away. This was just another time I regretted, and probably Edward did too, that I wasn't a vampire.

"Oh, now I've made you upset. Perfect! Bella, I love you, as I've already told you. Separation won't change that, and the fact that we just have to be more cautious now doesn't either." I nodded and tried to stop my crying. He pulled me closer to him, while still driving, and held me as I cried on his shoulder.

I finally stopped and said, "I'm okay now." We were now at my house, but I stayed in the car for a minute more, trying to compose myself. My lip was quivering every few seconds, and I didn't want Charlie to think Edward did something. I was still pulled into his shoulder, but I pulled away.

I turned to him suddenly and said, "I love you, with everything I have, and I know we'll get through this. It doesn't matter that I can't kiss you as often. We'll fight those stupid werewolves, and we'll win. _Okay_?" I asked him. My face was filled with determination and devotion. He was smiling amusedly now, and he leaned into me, meeting my forehead with his.

"Okay." He said. My heart was beating rapidly now, and I once again thought of the affect he had on me.

"Bella, you're father is inside right now, thinking about driving to my house. You need to get in there."

"Yeah…" I said without moving. I waited to see if he would do anything before he left. Dad could wait.

He smiled, finally realizing what I wanted. He leaned in slowly and gave me the lightest of kisses. He pulled away slowly, exhaling. I almost fainted again right there. He smelled so good.

I pulled myself out of the fog of my desires and asked, "See you later?" He knew I was asking if he would come into my room that night. After a pause in which he didn't take his eyes off my own, he nodded, almost unnoticeably.

I smiled widely. "Okay, bye." I could hear him still chuckling to himself as I walked up to my door. I turned around to look at him, even though I knew I'd see him again in less than fifteen minutes. I blew him a kiss, and he "caught" it, and then he pulled out of the driveway.

I went inside to see Charlie. He was in the living room, watching TV, when I came in. I gave him a sheepish smile and began explaining myself.

"Hey dad. I know I'm late, but I only realized five minutes after I was supposed to be here. Edward drove me home as soon as I noticed." Well, almost. I suppressed a giggle.

"It's fine Bella, just don't let it happen again. Go to sleep." He winked, and I almost didn't catch it. I felt an urge to hug him, so I did. After all, he was kinda new at this father daughter stuff, as was I. He stiffened, but only for a moment.

"I love you, Dad."

He sighed, as if in relief. "I love you too."

I walked up the stairs, and almost fell down again. I finally realized how exhausted I was, and probably looked. I hurried up the rest of the stairs, and walked into my room. If I'd been more awake, I would've noticed that Edward wasn't there, but I just laid down on my bed. I looked at the clock right before I closed my eyes. It read 9:01. I was too tired to laugh at myself. I was just starting a perfectly good dream when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes and the clock said 9:02. Now I did laugh.

"Were you asleep."

I muttered a drowsy "yes." He kissed my forehead and started singing a song. I recognized it as You and I, by Michael Buble.

_Here we are  
On earth together  
It's you and I  
God has made us fall in love  
It's true_

"Hey…I know that song." I mumbled with my eyes still closed. He laughed and continued.

_  
I've really found  
Someone like you  
Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through  
Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I...  
I'm glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found strength in you  
Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I  
In my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I..._

"We danced to that, up in Alaska. Remember?" I asked. I was trying desperately to stay awake. It was becoming increasingly harder.

He stopped and whispered yes. I was almost asleep when he kissed my forehead. I sighed and he laughed.

"I love you, Bella, so much."

"Yeah…you too." I got out, and then fell into a deep sleep.

--

"I dreamed the strangest thing last night." I said as I was brushing my teeth. Edward was in there with me, getting used to my scent again. He had his arms wrapped around me and his head was tucked into the crook of my neck. I could feel, and hear, him smell me every so often.

"Oh really? What was it about?" He probably thought it was about monkeys doing the Macarena or something. I giggled at the thought, and spit out the tooth paste as I finished.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "It was about you and I." I smiled wider as I remembered last night, and the song he sang to me.

"We were in a sunny place, and you were of course shinning your cute butt off." I felt him smile into my neck. I closed my eyes, and tried to remember the rest.

"We just spent the whole day in that sunny place, laughing, having a good time. This one time we spun around, like Jack and Rose did in the Titanic. In the basement part of the ship." He laughed at the comparison, and my ship lingo.

"I'll let that go. But it sounds like a nice dream. I wish that would happen now. We need one of those sunny days."

"Yeah..I know." I replied with a grim smile.

"We have to sort out this mess with Billy and his people." He made a snarling noise when he said the last word. Just then, Edward's cell phone vibrated. He unwrapped himself from me and we walked into the bedroom.

"Alice?" He asked into the phone. I couldn't hear anything, but I swear I saw Edward get paler as the call wore on. He hung up and looked up at me, as if he were going to bear bad news.

"What happened?" I asked. Of course something bad had to ruin our day. It was going so darn well too!

"Oh, Bella, I don't know how to say this-."

I cut him off. "Just say it Edward." My patience was wearing thin after a draining trip halfway across the country.

"Jacob has been kidnapped." He blurted out. _That's impossible_, I told myself. He was safely hidden at the Cullen's house, where no one expected him to be.

"How?" I shot back. "Your family was supposed to be watching him."

He looked guilty. "They went hunting. They left no one to watch him." He didn't give any more explanation, because he knew he would probably make it worse.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Well, this had to happen." I began, as I started to cry. "Things were going so well lately. I escaped, you were fine with me being half wolf for crying out loud, and you were getting used to me again!" The tears were flowing now, and I needed a hug, and a tissue. Edward supplied both. Thankfully, Charlie was already at work, after checking on me earlier this morning. It was a school day, and Edward and I had every intention of going. After all, Edward had taken a "leave of absence" to find me, and I was supposedly in Phoenix with my mother, visiting.

"What are we going to do?" I tried to get out in between blowing my nose.

"They're going to figure it out." He meant his family.

"That's good, because all I really wanted was to go to school today." I had finished crying, but I still had a pout in my voice. We were just getting in the Volvo when I froze. I had just realized something.

"Edward, you guys can't go to La Push! How are we going to get Jacob back?"

"They left a note." He said cryptically. His facial expression gave it away. He looked heartbroken and grim.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was getting scared now.

"Well, I think it's best if we talked about it when we get home from school." He didn't look at me, and instead got into the car. I didn't push the subject, because I knew it was going to be bad. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to save Jacob, but how much could I do? After three months of being held captive, I'd thought of basically every way this situation could play out. Edward and his family were much stronger than me, and they could do more to save Jacob more than I could.

"Ok, then. Let's just go to school." I smiled at him and tried to reassure him that I was okay with his plan.

He looked skeptic. "Whatever you say."

The day went smoothly, but I found it hard to concentrate on the tasks at hand. Every free moment I got, I wondered if Jacob was okay. I also wondered if the Cullens were thinking rationally, leaving him alone. Billy has found us every other time we hid from him, so why not this time? Then I realized it was a little stupid of me to go back to school. What if he got me there? It would be hard though, because I'm sure Edward would be watching out for me the whole day. But still, Billy could probably find a way through that…

I didn't talk to Edward about this, but I'm sure he's already thought about it. With the way his mind works, he probably already talked about it with Carlisle, he's so fast.

"We're going to my house, to see if anyone's there." Alice didn't come to school today, so we were the only ones in the car.

"Okay." I was nervous as hell.

As we pulled into the driveway, we saw everyone on the front porch. I sighed. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I stepped out of the car.

"We need to talk to you guys." Esme said. I noticed Carlisle wasn't home from work yet.

We sat in the living room. "Do you want a drink?" Rosalie asked. I gave her a confused look. Why were they stalling?

"No, just tell me what's going on! What was in the letter?" They all looked at Edward as I said the last bit. Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to know about that. Apparently, my patience was still running thin.

"Don't blame him! I wanted to know! Just tell me."

Alice spoke up. "I have the note right here, Bella." She pulled it out of her pocket. It was in the envelope, just like the ones I got not so long ago. I gulped as I stood to take it from her.

_We have Jacob, so you don't have to worry about him. We just wanted to question him about how he got away from the house in Missouri. If you wish to see him again, he will be in the rundown church on 12th street. Don't go until six though._

I looked at my watch. It was only three. We had to wait for a while.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Have you found anything else?"

"No." Alice said. "But we think that Jacob will be a little hurt, as in they will beat him." Fresh tears stung my eyes, but I willed them not to fall. I had cried too much lately, and I didn't want to anymore. I had to be strong, for Jacob, and for my family.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll wait until six." I got up and began to walk upstairs. Edward followed me. I heard Emmett whisper, "That's a powerful woman right there. Edward doesn't do that for anybody."

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said. I smiled, but only a little. Edward didn't dare try to pick me up. He probably thought I would sucker punch him or just yell at him. If it weren't for the situation, I would be cracking up, but I was too sad.

I made it up to Edward's room, but immediately fell onto his couch. If possible, I was even more exhausted than last night. I slept for a whole two hours, with Edward right next to me.

--

As I awoke I saw everyone around me. I noticed Carlisle had gotten home, and I gave a slight nod to him. I sat up, as did Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"We were just waiting for you to wake up." Jasper said. "You looked so peaceful. It was nice." They all had a far away glance on their faces, as if remembering the last time they got to sleep. They were right, it was nice.

"Oh, well sorry I woke up." I gave them a small smile and got up off the couch. "So, when are we leaving?"

Edward answered me. "Well, it doesn't take that long to get there, so in about 40 minutes." We were all on edge, until it was time to go. I was practically shaking as we loaded into two cars. Jasper and Alice came with Edward and I, and Rosalie drove her convertible with Esme and Emmett.

We arrived at the church at 5:58. I couldn't help but smile at their punctuality.

"Well, who's going in?" I knew I shouldn't, because it could very well be a trap.

"Emmett and Jasper are." Edward said. I nodded as they got out of the car. We waited for only a minute, and they came back out without Jacob. I started hyperventilating. Why weren't they carrying him…or why wasn't he walking out himself?

We all got out of the car as they crossed the street to us.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Jacob's in there, but he's barely alive. He's bleeding from a wound on his stomach, and I'm pretty sure there's internal bleeding too." Edward was gone a second after Jasper said this. He was a doctor after all. Carlisle followed him.

We ran into the church. Jacob was laying in an isle, halfway down. I was too scared and sad to cry or scream. He looked so bad. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, the smell of his blood overwhelmed me, and I had to stay away from him. My wolf instincts kicked in, and I was fighting with all my might not to let the bloodlust get into my system. Jacob and I hadn't practiced this, because neither of us thought this type of thing would ever happen.

I couldn't go any farther than the doors, and neither could Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie. Jacob's chest wasn't rising and falling, as it should've. He had died in the time it took for Jasper and Emmett to talk to us. I was breathing heavily now, and had to back out of the church. Edward rushed out to meet me as I fell to the ground, crying and trying to breath in fresh air.

"Edward, he's dead, he's gone, I'll never see him again!" He pulled me into a hug while we were still on the ground.

"Let it all out." He whispered to me. I cried my eyes out at his suggestion. I cried for Jacob, because he didn't have a chance. I cried for Billy, because he had turned so bad. Then I cried for myself, because I attracted trouble.

--

"I can't believe this is happening." I said on the way home. Carlisle had stayed behind to dispose of Jacob's body.

"Carlisle gave me this, before we left." Edward handed me another letter, but it wasn't in an envelope like the others.

I opened it, and it read:

_Bella, I know if you're reading this, I'm probably not there to see you do it. I wouldn't tell them anything, but I have convinced a few people that the Cullens are good. They want to meet with you in a diner on the outskirts of town. Be there on the 29th at two. Nobody knows I wrote this letter except the five people who are on our side. I hope you all succeed, because Billy needs to be stopped. He has gone crazy with bringing you all down. I'm counting on you._

_I love you Bella. I know you can do this._

_Jacob_

The letters were hurried, and now stained with tears. Some of them were my own and some were Jacob's. I let out a sigh.

"Today's the 26th." I said to no one in particular. "Do we have any plans?"

"Yes. We are going to meet with these people, and see what they can do to spread the word of what Billy is doing. I'm sure a lot of them know already, but it can't hurt to also tell people that we are good now." Edward answered me.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." I said. I had gotten sleepy again, and they could all probably tell.

"That was hard for you back there, wasn't it." He meant smelling Jacob's blood.

"Very. Now I know how you feel." I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He took that as a sign that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"See you later." He said. He was smiling into my hair.

"Yep…love you."

"Love you too."


	14. The Meeting

Chapter Thirteen

The Meeting 

When we got back to Edward's house, it finally sunk in that Jacob was gone. He was dead, and it was my fault. If I didn't run away, and put him in danger, he would still be here.

Edward and I were sitting on his couch, facing each other. He reached out a hand to me.

"Don't." I said, looking into his hurt eyes. "I need to think for a minute." I told him. That wasn't much of an explanation, but I couldn't think with him touching me.

Jacob was so nice to me, even after I yelled and screamed at him for kidnapping me. I could see his side of things, now, very clearly. The Cullens are vampires, and that frightens people. I mean, Jacob and his friends, who are probably werewolves too, are the sworn enemies of the people I love. And then something hit me; I am the sworn enemy of the one I love.

"Edward, I'm your enemy!" I screamed at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He looked at me wild eyed.

"I'm a werewolf, for crying out loud. I'm supposed to kill you!" I was in hysterics now. He tried to hug me again, but I swatted his hand away.

"I can't think when you do that!" I told him. He smiled now.

"What's so funny?" I screamed at him.

"Sorry." He said. He wiped the smile off his face, and continued to listen to me.

"My best friend's dead! I won't get to see him again, and I almost killed him myself when I saw him. What have I become? Edward, I can't stand myself now. I want to kill things when I see blood, and I turn into a wolf! Oh my go-." He cut me off and pulled me to him. He kissed me, and it was better than I've ever remembered. He only did it to calm me down, but it felt so nice.

"Oh Bella." Was all he said. I was crying into his chest now, and I could feel us moving really fast. I opened my eyes and looked around. Trees surrounded us, and there was a river in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking into his pained eyes.

"The stream by our house."

"It's beautiful." I had stopped crying now, and had finally calmed down now. Edward sat me down on a large boulder while I was still on his lap.

"Bella, this is why I didn't want you to become what I am. You would hate yourself, for what you've become, and what happens to you when you're around humans. I hate to say this, but I really hope that you can't become a vampire. The consequences would be awful. You'd probably have a stronger bloodlust than anyone I know! Would you want that?" He said, looking at my face. I turned away from him, because I didn't want him to see my eyes. I didn't want that at all. I couldn't tell him that though.

"Edward, I'd do anything to be with you forever. I'll finish senior year, and I won't have to go to college. You can teach me everything you know. I won't have to go around people, because there's no point! I only need you and our family for the rest of our lives." Yeah, that didn't sound so bad.

"Let's just go back to the house." He said. Well, I guess I'll bring it up another time…

--

We got back to Edward's room, and sat on the couch together. He had my face in his hands, and we were staring into each other's eyes. I could only assume that he was still trying to get used to my scent again. He pulled me closer and closer until our lips touched slightly. My heartbeat was so fast at that moment that I could barely contain myself. I brought my hands up to put them on his. He pulled away, though, and I gave him a questioning look.

"Bella, I have a question, well I guess it's more like a favor, to ask of you." He looked a little embarrassed to be asking, but I gave him a nod to go on.

"Now, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like to see you in your wolf form." I widened my eyes in shock, but he continued. "It's just that I've never really seen a werewolf before, since they're our enemies, so it would be, um, cool, if I could?" He ended it sounding like a question. I tried not to smile at how he was stuttering, but it came out anyway.

"You're so cute when you stutter." I told him. I didn't really want to answer the question. It would be so weird showing Edward that part of myself. It's perfectly imperfect that the woman he loves has to be his enemy in the first place.

"You didn't answer my question Bella." His face was a mask, so I couldn't tell if he was angry or flattered.

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "I just have to change in the bathroom…You know, I have to, um, take off my clothes." I was blushing like a madwoman now, and Edward was the one trying to suppress a smile.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting." He gave me a reassuring look as I turned around. I could remember a time when Jacob told me that changing in your clothes wasn't good; they would be ripped to shreds.

Once I was finished, I had to scratch on the door to be let out. I had forgotten that I couldn't open the door with paws.

I was looking down as Edward opened the door. I didn't want to see his reaction, just as I hadn't wanted to when I told him what I was.

"Bella, look at me." He said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I really don't know what to say." He told me. I stepped out of the bathroom and he bent down to get a better look into my eyes. He brought his hands up to my face, just like a few minutes before, and began laughing.

"You're really hairy, but it's cute." He tried to get out between laughs. I was getting mad now. This wasn't how I thought he would act. I let out a playful growl and narrowed my eyes. Two could play at this game.

He stopped immediately. I continued and laughed internally; he thought this was real! I advanced towards him, and he began backing away. I pounced on him so fast he couldn't even move. We were on the floor, with me on top of him. There was a little bit of terror in his eyes. I went to grab a blanket to change back under. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"You..should've seen…the look..on….your face!" I said, while still cracking up. I finally looked back at him and I couldn't find him.

"Edward?" I said, all the laughs out of my system. "Where." Was all I could get out before I was pinned to the floor. Edward was now on top of me with a menacing look.

"Ugh. You're so predictable Edward. You do this all the time!" Suddenly, he brought his face into my neck, and I froze. What is going on? I unfroze as he brought his face in front of my own and smiled. I slapped him playfully on the arm. 

"I guess we got each other good." I said.

"Oh, you thought I was scared?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Of course I did. No one could fake that look."

"Alright fine, I was. But you were too!"

"Yeah, I already admitted that." I reminded him. He looked embarrassed once again, and I gave him a smile.

"It's okay. I know something that will make you feel better though."

"What?" He sounded bored, like nothing could fix his mood.

I sat us up, trying to maneuver the blanket rapped around me, so as not to show anything. Then, ignoring a look from Edward, I leaned into him and kissed him. I felt him smile into my lips, as he leaned into me. He pulled away though.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "If you hadn't noticed, it's time for you to go home." I looked outside, and it was completely dark.

"Oh! I'll get get dressed."

On the ride home we were mostly quiet. It was a perfect ending to a horrible day.

"Oh Bella, I forgot to tell you. I won't be able to stay tonight. We're all going hunting."

"Okay. I guess I can survive for one night without you." He kissed me lightly and opened my door for me.

"Goodnight, Edward."

--

The day of the meeting came, and we all got ready at the Cullen's house. Charlie was informed about it, too, but he had to work today.

We drove there in two cars, and were shocked at what awaited us. There had to be at least 30 cars jammed into the tiny parking lot by the diner. We were even more shocked at what was inside.

There were 45 people there, all ready to help us. One of them stepped forward, obviously the leader. I recognized him as one of Jacob's friends. His name was Embry.

"Hello. Everyone here is going to help you guys with this fight against Billy." He looked really young, and didn't have very good public speaking skills, but he still got his point across.

I stepped forward to shake his hand. He wasn't much afraid of me, because I am one of them. I shook his hand, and looked around at everyone else. All of them were staring at the Cullens, some with fear, and some with longing, and then some with mixed expressions. I looked back to Edward and gave him a slight smile. He stepped forward to shake Embry's hand too.

"Hello. I'm Edward." He announced it to the whole crowd, not just Embry. There were a few murmured "hellos" to which I was grateful.

We got to know each other for the next hour, and came up with a plan. La Push was going to have a town meeting in three days. Sixty people usually came, so the rest who didn't come today would be outnumbered. The people against Billy would speak up about the Cullens, and tell everyone there to spread the news that they are good. They no longer, and have never, drank from humans, so there shouldn't be anyone frightened of them. The treaty would still be in place, but everyone would be much more friendly to each other.

We left feeling much better than when we came. We said our goodbyes to all the new friends we made, hoping that they would remain so.

--

Later that night, Edward and I lay on my bed. I was feeling pains in my head, but I ignored them. It was just a pesky headache, and I could deal with it. I got worse with each passing minute, and I could no longer ignore it. I sat up.

"Ow." I grabbed my head and Edward was sitting in front of me immediately.

"What is it? Is it a headache?" He whispered. Charlie still didn't know that Edward slept in my room most nights.

"It's worse. It really hurts Edward." I was sobbing now, and the pain wouldn't go away. We heard footsteps out in the hallway. Edward muttered something incoherent, and Charlie burst into the room.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked in a frantic voice. He gave Edward an angry look. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"I-I…sorry sir. But Bella needs help. She has a bad headache."

"Yeah, it's been going on for about ten minutes." I gave a "sorry" look at Edward. I knew he would be mad I didn't tell him.

"Well, I guess we should take her to the hospital." Charlie said.

"I'll call Carlisle." That was the last thing I heard.

--

I woke up in the hospital, my headache gone. I could remember that the pain was spreading before I passed out, but all of it was gone. As I opened my eyes, I saw my families' beautiful faces around me.

"Bella! You're awake." That was Edward. I smiled widely and hugged him.

"What happened?" Just then, Carlisle walked into the room, and explained.

"Well, Bella, I have some good news." The others looked really happy, even Edward. They all knew already.

"Okay…what is it?"

"I've done some tests on your blood, and I came to a surprising conclusion. There are no more wolf genes in your DNA. It seems as if your body was getting rid of them, but it caused you a lot of physical pain. There is no damage to your body though, which is a miracle. Billy seems to have injected you with a formula, but you have to keep doing it in order for you to stay a werewolf." I was shocked into silence. I looked at Edward, and we were both smiling like maniacs.

I still wasn't convinced though. I closed my eyes and tried changing into my wolf form. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Edward's eyes.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." I sat up and hugged Edward, and then Carlisle.

"I only have one question." I turned to Carlisle.

"Okay."

"When can I get out of this hospital?" He smiled at me, and at everyone else cracking up.

"Whenever you want."


	15. Luck Is On Our Side

Chapter Fourteen

_Luck Is On Our Side_

As Charlie drove me home from the hospital, he remained silent. I knew he was trying to come up with a way to ask me why Edward was in my room. I was trying to come up with answers that wouldn't get me grounded, but the best I could muster up was that he was worried about me and needed to check on me. I know, pretty stupid right? He could've called, was what Charlie would say.

"Bella." He had been silent for so long that I jumped when he said my name.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I was just wondering…well, I wanted to know why Edward was in your room?" He didn't sound angry…

"Um, well," I'd decided just to tell him the truth. It couldn't be that bad. "He sleeps in my bed most nights. We don't do anything, because we really can't." I swallowed and turned my face away from him, because I didn't want to let him see the slow blush of embarrassment creeping into my cheeks. This conversation was embarrassing enough!

"Oh." He looked at me every few seconds; he still had to watch the road. We were getting close to home now, and I hoped that this wouldn't last much longer.

"How long has he been doing that?" I finally looked over at him, mortified that he asked. I decided to lie for this answer, because I knew I'd be in so much trouble if I told the truth.

"Oh, just since I got back from, um, Missouri." I averted my eyes. I wasn't a good liar.

He sighed. "Bella, I just don't know what's happened to all of us. A year ago, we were all so happy! Now," he sighed again. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I've never believed vampires could exist, and I find out my daughter is dating one, and had been attacked by one. I can't believe your mother still doesn't know."

"Oh! You can't tell her! Humans aren't even supposed to know about vampires, and we're in enough trouble as it is, knowing what we do."

"I just don't think you and Edward should see each other for a week or so, then see how you feel."

The tears were already flowing as I tried to choke out my plea. "Dad! Please no! I can't be away from him. I just got him back, and now you want me to leave him again? I don't think either of us could handle that. I'd be a mess. Please."

He was trying to hide his smirk now, and was doing badly. "Okay, okay, calm down. Maybe you should just limit these, um, "sleepovers" as long as you're under my roof. I know you can't do…anything…but I'd just feel more comfortable if I knew that he wasn't…sleeping with you." This was always the conversation I'd wanted to have with my father. My dream has come true.

It was my turn to sigh now. "Dad, I understand, but Edward keeps me safe. Billy still hasn't agreed to our proposition, heck, he doesn't even know about it! The meeting is in two days, so we'll know by then." Then, an idea popped into my head. "You know, I think staying with the Cullens for the next two days would be a good idea. They can keep us safe in case Billy has something planned."

"Oh, I don't know Bella. I don't want to impose on them."

"We won't! They have plenty of space! Please, it would make me feel more comfortable." I turned his words back on him. I knew they'd work.

"Ugh. Fine. I just don't think it's nice to call them and ask if we can stay there." He tried to reason more with me, but I wasn't buying it.

"Dad, they've probably talked about the same thing. They think sort of fast, and can speak even faster, so it's no big deal!" We pulled into the driveway, and I was surprised to see Edward. We got out of the car, and he walked over to me with a smile plastered to his face.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie was still mad about Edward sleeping in my room, and I didn't want any confrontation.

"We'd like you to stay with us, at our house, until the people at La Push talk to Billy. Of course," Edward looked toward his feet, noticing Charlie's angry glare, "If it's okay with you, Mr. Swan." Charlie looked at me for a moment, and I gave him a small smile, signifying that I won. He grumbled all the way up the steps to our house, with me behind him, trying to suppress my laughter. Edward stopped me from followed Dad into the house.

"I need to show you something." He pulled out the note Jacob wrote for me, with it's blood and tear stains. My breath caught in my throat.

"I've already seen this." I said, glaring at him. This would bring up suppressed emotions that I didn't want to deal with right now. I had other things to worry about.

"You didn't see the back." Edward prompted. I gave him a confuse look, and I snatched the letter from his hands. I turned it over and read it:

_It will ware off._

What would ware off? I looked up at Edward.

"He meant that you wouldn't always be a werewolf. I think he found out when he was captured that you needed multiple injections for the change to become permanent." We were both smiling, and my bad mood was gone. I didn't need to say anything. I leaned into Edward to kiss him. If felt like the first time, every time we kissed. It was perfect.

I pulled away first, though reluctantly. "Well, I guess I should go pack." I looked into his beautiful eyes, the ones that seemed to last forever. I hadn't realized I was backing up until I ran into the steps. I fell down into a sitting position onto the third step. I'm sure I had a look of bewilderment on my face, but it soon went away as I started laughing at myself. Edward came over and helped me up, but he was laughing too. It really wasn't that funny, but we both needed to lighten up. The last few days had been heavy, and we needed some humor. Edward kissed me one last time, and smiled his crooked smile that I love so much.

"See you soon." He said.

"Bye." I didn't go in the house until I saw his car leave. I was still chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"I…fell." That was the best way to explain it.

"Oh." He didn't need to say anything else. It was an expected thing. I started laughing harder, and Charlie joined in with me. We finally stopped, and Charlie looked at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?" He was asking about everything that had happened. I sighed and thought.

"Yes, dad, I am."

--

Once we got to the Cullen's house, everything slowed down. We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, with everyone in his or her rooms. Edward and I sat on his couch, but not in each other's arms. We'd done a lot of cuddling lately, and neither of us can think, or speak in my case, coherently while doing that.

We talked more about Edward's past, and what he did before he was changed. Then the subject of my kidnapping came up, like what I did when I was there.

"Oh, nothing really. There were books for me to read, but I finished those within the first five weeks. Jake and I practiced, mostly, just running around, and getting to know each other better. We were best friends." Edward saw the sadness on my face.

"I can't imagine what it's like to loose someone that close. You don't know how scared I was, to loose you like I did. It was like an arrow through the heart, being away from you for so long. I couldn't remember what you smelled like, and I felt like my world had come crashing down." I almost cried at the sincerity of his confession.

"What does it feel like, not being able to cry?" I surprised myself with my question.

"Well, it's weird at first, but it's not like I've done that much crying in the first place."

"Oh, so you're a macho man?"

"Yes ma'am." There was an unspoken acknowledgement behind our words, that he had "cried" while I was away. He wasn't the only one. I took his face in my hands.

"Don't worry, I cried too. Probably more than you." I got choked up, just thinking about being away from him.

"You know, my dad wanted me to stay away from you for a week, just to see if I felt any different. I almost bit his head off!" I smiled at the memory of this morning.

"Was he mad when he found me in your room."

"Do you even have to ask? He doesn't really want us to do that anymore, but how is he supposed to know?" I gave him a sneaky smile.

"Bella, I don't want you to get in trouble." He gave me a reproachful look.

"But Edward! You can leave when we hear Charlie coming to check on me. I couldn't go that long without seeing you!" I sounded like a whiney three year old, but I didn't care. If that's what I had to do, then so be it!

"Fine, but not as much as we've been doing. It's not healthy for you, to be that attached to me."

"Why? Aren't you…that attached to me?" I was stunned that he would say that.

"Well of course I am! But you aren't as old as me. You have much more to live for!" I stopped him there and stood up off the couch.

"Edward, we've talked about this! You ARE going to change me this summer, and you've promised!"

"You aren't having second thoughts?" He sounded skeptic. I sat back down and took his face in my hands again.

"No." I said, almost shaking with anger and sadness. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN." I was screaming now, and I didn't care who heard. I shook his head with every word I said. "I want to be with you forever, why can't you just accept that. I love you and only you. I will do anything for you, except leave. I don't want to marry a man and have babies and change diapers. I want to lay in your arms forever, AND BE WITH _YOU_!" I finally let go of his face, breathing hard now. He looked at me like I was going to blow up, and burst out laughing. He was doing a lot of that lately.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, because you're so damned cute, and gullible. I was only teasing you. I know I promised you I would change you, and I'm not backing out. I've realized that we love each other, no matter what we are, or what we do." I felt stupid now.

"Oh." I looked away from him. My breathing was finally back to normal, but my cheeks had turned red once again. "So we're still on for this summer?"

"Of course."

--

The day of the meeting came and gone. We didn't hear a thing from anyone on the reservation. We needed more food in the house, so Edward and I decided to go to the grocery store to get some. Only fate would have us meet Billy there.

"Hello, Bella, Edward." He nodded to us. That was all he said though, nothing else. Edward and I looked at each other, each wondering if the other was going to ask it. Apparently Edward had more of a backbone, because he spoke first.

"So, Mr. Black, did you go to La Push's town meeting yesterday?" Edward kept his face blank, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I gulped and waited for his answer. He eyes us suspiciously for a moment, and then spoke.

"Let's just stop the small talk, and get down to the business. I would like to talk to you two in a private area. If you would pay for your things, I'll meet you out by your car." He walked stiffly out of the store, with no purchases. That was weird….

We paid for the food, and then walked tentatively outside. Billy was right where he said he was, and I looked to Edward. I was waiting to see if he thought it was safe, and then I saw a nod from him, signaling us to walk forward. I sighed in relief, but stayed on guard for what was to come. Billy started talking when we were right in front of him.

"I was stopped in the middle of the meeting yesterday, by people I thought to be my friends. They tried to convince the town that you and your family are good now, and you always were. I don't know what they did, but they convinced me too. They told us how you all met at a diner outside of town, and came up with the plan. I'll admit, it's not the best, but I'm willing to work out everything." He put out his hand for Edward to shake, but he didn't take it. We were both speechless. How could this happen? After all the work we did, Billy was finally going to be nice to us?

"I realize that you may think I'm lying.."

Edward cut him off. "I know you're not. Continue though."

"Well, part of the reason I'm doing this is for Jacob." At the mention of that name, I tensed. Edward felt it of course, and put his hand on the small of my back.

"Don't you talk about him like that. You don't deserve to!" I was furious. I looked at Edward for help, but he just shook his head.

"Listen to what he has to say, Bella." I gaped at him. Was this gang up on Bella day or what?

Billy looked down at the ground as he continued. "When I heard that Austin and Daniel, two of your kidnappers, had brought Jacob back to the reservation, I was thrilled. I could finally see my son again. They let me see him for 20 minutes, and then they took him away. They told me later that they left him for dead in a church, and that you and your family were going to pick him up. During those 20 minutes I was with him, he asked me for a paper and pencil. He was going to write a note to you, Bella. Did you get it?" I nodded my head yes. I didn't trust myself to speak. So Billy hadn't killed his own son. I was at least thankful for that.

"I'm sorry Billy, for yelling at you. I'm so sorry." I made a motion to hug him, but he held up his hand.

"I just need to say something. Thank you for making my son so happy, Bella. You changed his life." A few tears escaped both our eyes. "Thank you." He let me hug him now, and we cried into each other's shoulders. When we were finished, Billy and Edward shook hands.

"I'm going to work on letting all the people of La Push accept you guys. We'll re-work the treaty too." He smiled at us and we waved as he drove away.

Edward and I sighed in unison as we sat in his Volvo. We looked at each other and cracked up.

"Well, that took a load off my chest." I said after we were done.

"Ditto." Said Edward.


	16. An Ending

Chapter Fifteen

An Ending 

As I broke away from Edward's kiss, I caught my breath and stared into his eyes. They were a lovely topaz, and mine a searing red. Yes, that's right, red.

It's now the middle of summer, and four months after our attempts to make peace with Billy. As promised, Edward changed me after school let out. I have been a vampire for a month now, and I was loving every minute of it. Well, almost every minute. I could do without killing animals just to live, but if that was the price I had to pay, then so be it.

Now back to that kiss. It was the reason I wanted to become what I am. The wonderful, breathtaking, passionate kiss to end all kisses that Edward gave me every single day. It was like our first kiss all over again. I felt like I was going to faint, even though that was impossible. Every time our lips touched I was in heaven.

"Bella, you know I can't stand it when you pull away from me." I giggled

"I know, but it just seems like that's what I've been doing for the past two years of our relationship. I guess it'll take a little time to get used to." I said playfully. The next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the floor on my back, with Edward on top of me.

"Do you need me to help you get used to it?" He asked in an equally playful tone. He didn't wait for my response, and instead crashed his lips to mine. And believe me, they made a crash sound. At first, the kiss was like any other we had before I was a vampire, but turned more needy by the second. This was the point we had been reaching ever since I had changed because we were both so nervous that we couldn't go on. I wasn't nervous anymore, and neither was Edward.

He stopped, but just for what seemed like a second, but I'm sure it was shorter. The look in his eyes expressed so many things, but mostly lust. I'm sure mine held the same emotions. We were both breathing heavily, and somehow we were both in our underwear. I laughed out at this.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

I gestured at our apparel. "When did this happen?" I was somewhat avoiding the subject, because it was just so weird. We'd been doing nothing but kissing for two plus years, and this felt so much different, but so much better.

"I don't know, Bella, but please, let's just keep going." He pleaded.

"I have no intention of stopping." With that, he smiled and kissed me again.

--

After that day, I was no longer nervous around Edward. We now knew everything about each other, and I really had nothing to be nervous about. We were sitting in our (new) bed now, holding each other. We did a lot of that these days. And, oh, could I spend an eternity looking at those eyes and being in those arms!

"Bella." He said, knocking me out of my wishful thinking.

"Yes, Edward." My eyes were closed, and I'm sure I looked like a fool in love.

"I'm going to take you somewhere today."

"Anywhere." I replied. He laughed at me and kissed my forehead. I got up off the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned around and stared at him. He was standing next to the bed now, in only his boxers. He pointed to me, and my confusion heightened. I finally looked down at my body and got a shock. I'd forgotten I was still in my bra and underwear! Oops.

"I guess clothes would be a good idea…" I giggled and we walked into our closet. I smiled to myself as it dawned on me, as it does everyday, that I am now a member of the Cullen family. Well, not officially, but I'm sure that'll come soon. We quickly, and I mean quickly, dressed and headed downstairs. I said hello to the rest of the family, and then Edward pushed me out the door. Before I was completely out, I noticed Alice looking at us with a wide smile on her face. She winked, but then I was outside.

"I know where we're going." I said.

"How?" Edward looked totally surprised.

"Well, I'm guessing it's somewhere we haven't been in a year. And the place where I got kidnapped." Oh. I had just remembered that. Ugh. I ruined the mood, from the look on Edward's face.

"I'm just taking you there so you can remember the good times we had. Okay?"

"So I was right?! Cool." He laughed and took that as confirmation.

--

We arrived at the meadow in better spirits. I actually beat Edward, running at vampire speed of course. I smelled something so delicious, and I knew it had to be an animal. I had already fed, but like Edward has said, animals can never quench the thirst.

"This might be hard for you Bella, but I know you can handle it." I gave him a small smile and looked at what was in front of me.

"Wow. It's just as beautiful as I remember." I said.

"You're beautiful." Edward said, trying to take my mind off the bad memories.

"And you're a charmer. I know what you're trying to do. You can stop, I can handle it."

"Alright. You wanna talk about it?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"No. I just want to lay here and enjoy being with you. We've already talked about everything that's happened plenty of times. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. Let's start that "being with you" stuff now." He smiled that crooked smile that I adore. We sat on the grass, mimicking our positions we took the first time we came here.

The sun was shining in full force now, and our skin was sparkling like there was no tomorrow. As if our minds were one, we realized something.

"This is exactly like my dream!" I said at the same time as Edward said, "This is exactly like your dream!" We both laughed and stood up. We grabbed each other's hands and started spinning around, smiling like idiots the whole time.

"Edward!" I screamed as we reached high speeds.

"Bella!" He screamed back. That sent us into a new fit of laughter. We finally stopped and collapsed on the grass, breathing hard.

I looked into Edward's eyes, and he stared back.

"We're going to have to get you some contacts, you know."

"I know." I said impatiently. We had already done enough talking. Edward sensed that I didn't want to talk about this anymore, and smiled deviously. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me, and we made a deafening crash when we met. I stopped to breath, even though I didn't need to. This was going to take time to get used to.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind," I asked, "Because that was exactly what I wanted to do."

"You talk too much." He said, and laid me down on the ground and started kissing my neck. I liked those almost as much as the ones on my lips. Edward's hands slipped under my shirt and I sat up immediately.

"Edward! We're not in your room. There isn't any privacy around here!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "There's nothing but privacy out here. Bella, no one walks this far into the woods but us. Who do you think could be watching?"

"Well…don't you remember that time in Alaska. Jacob was watching us the whole time. I guess I'm just being paranoid. I mean, after all that I've been through, can you blame me?" He shook his head, and I looked down at my feet.

I sighed. "I ruined everything. Let's just go home." I got up, but Edward stopped me and stood next to me. He had a gentle smile on his face that melted my mood. I smiled back at him, with a questioning look.

"What…" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

He took a deep breath, and then spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you something, for quite some time now, but I haven't found the right time to do it. But, I have come to the conclusion that anytime is the right time. I know we just acted out a scene from Titanic," he said, rolling his eyes, "but I don't want us to end up like them. I'm not one for dying in the freezing cold Atlantic." He smiled wryly, and then bended down on one knee.

I finally realized what he was doing. He took my hand, and a sound between a gasp and swoon came out of my mouth. A small chuckle emanated from his chest, but then he looked up lovingly at me.

"Bella, I love you so much, and I want to make it official. You were made for me, and I for you. Will you marry me?" I was breathing heavily now, and my free hand was on my chest, trying to calm my non-beating heart.

"Oh, man, I need to sit down." I did just that, sitting next to Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward looked genuinely concerned for my health, thought his concern was not necessary. I had known Edward would propose soon, and I had known that I would say a most definite yes. But, now that the moment was here, I was having trouble accepting that it was finally happening. I was a vampire, and I was going to marry the man I'm going to love forever.

I smiled, widely, and answered Edward. "I love you too. I'm just so happy that we're doing this. This is finally happening."

"So you're saying yes?" I don't know why, but he sounded incredulous at my answer!

"Well of course I'm saying yes! Are you stupid?"

"Are you insulting you're fiancée?" Edward asked.

"I believe I am." I said playing along. I couldn't take it anymore, so I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life. The force of my hug made us fall to the ground. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. He took my face in his hands.

"You've saved my life, Bella, and I'll always love you for that."

"Ditto."

_AN: Awww!! I didn't expect this chapter to end with that word, but I thought it was cute because Edward said that last chapter! Do you get it?! Hahaha I know I'm weird. I know this is a predictable ending, but I tried to make it my own ending. After all, there is still an epilogue! Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!_


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. For those of you that read New Moon, I make a reference to it a little ways down, about watching a certain movie for English class.

Epilogue

Bella's POV

It was now 12:00, lunchtime. I looked through the crowd of the teacher's lounge for Edward. I found him sitting on the couch, grading papers. He had a small smile on his face, and was chuckling to himself. He often told me he loved to read what students put as answers to question on his tests.

"You're so cute." I whispered as low as possible. He looked up instantly right into my eyes. I walked over to him, ignoring the stares we were getting from the fellow teachers. Edward had told me what they were thinking; things like "Awe, how sweet!" or "I wish my husband be like that with me."

I guess you want to know why I'm referring to myself as a teacher. Well, that's because I am, and so is Edward. About a year after I was changed, Edward and I enrolled in a small university close to home, majoring in teaching, he in Math, and I in English.

"I've never tried teaching before." Edward had said.

"Well now is as good a time as any to start!" I said. And that was how it began.

It's now been 10 years since we first decided to become teachers, and we were loving life. Every year, we'd change our personalities a little more and mess with student's minds. One year, Edward fumbled into his classroom on the first day with his (fake) glasses askew, and papers flying everywhere. He'd said he tried not to smile at the thoughts in everyone's heads.

"What an easy class _this_ is gonna be!" One jock thought.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The class brainiac almost had a heart attack.

When it came time to teach, he went really fast, and left the class speechless with dazed and confused looks on their faces. We had a good laugh at that one later that night.

I had tried the innocent new teacher approach, and spoke like a shy 14 year old would to a boy she liked. Edward and I had the same kids in our classes as the other did, so around the same time we both started handing out material really fast, and surprising everyone.

Of course, the gossip spread that everyone thought Edward and I were married. The faculty and staff always thought we looked so young, and didn't expect much of us. Edward, of course, blew everyone out of the water, while I just made them take a tiny splash. Still, we were the most talked about teachers in the building. Edward was the hottest male teacher, and I the hottest female.

We had taken the last name of Mason, and kept our real first names. We had decided that we would move every 10 years to a new location, mostly around the Northwest and Northeast parts of the U.S. Those were some of the rainiest places in the world, too.

For the first 10 years, we had decided to check out a large city in Vermont. It was mostly cold and gray up there, so it suited us well. Renee thought I was wasting my life, being with a boy I met in high school. Boy, was she wrong.

So, back to the teacher's lounge. Edward stood up and hugged me hard.

"So, how has your day gone so far?" He asked. We parted and sat down on the couch as I thought of a response.

"Well, I've only been hit on three times, so I'd say pretty good." We laughed at our inside jokes as we reminisced about our previous years as high school teachers.

The bell rang and it was time for us to go back to class. I stood up and adjusted my button down shirt and pencil skirt. I leaned towards Edward's ear.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of these outfits. I think we need to call Alice to take us on a shopping spree."

"Yeah. Good idea. These pants are really itchy." He made a face, kissed me on the cheek and walked towards his classroom. Our rooms were only down the hall from each other, so I stayed where I was and watched him walk.

I am still so in love with him after only 11 or so years together. I smiled to myself and walked to my classroom. I waited for the stragglers and closed the door. I looked at all my students and my eyes stopped on one who had his hand raised. It was Billy, the comedian of the school.

"What is it Billy?" I asked in exasperation.

"Well, I've been wondering, Mrs. Mason, how old you are. You look so young, and well, you know." That makes four times today. In my head, I screamed in frustration and smiled.

"You should never ask a woman her age, Billy. That's very inconsiderate." I'd thought I'd had him there, but he continued speaking.

"I asked Mr. Mason too, how old both of you are. You could pass for one of us, you know." All the others nodded and I got worried. If I could still sweat, I would have been.

"What did Ed-Mr. Mason say?" I furrowed my brows, warning him not to say the wrong thing.

"He wouldn't answer either. He gave a smart alec response, you know, 'It's for me to know and you to find out.'" He tried to mimic Edward's voice, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

I paused for a second, and then continued my lesson. "Today, we will be starting _Romeo and Juliet_. I'm sure you've all heard of it…"

--

"So the kids tell me you're starting _Romeo and Juliet_ now."

I looked up from my book at Edward. He had a smirk on his face, probably remembering the day so long ago that I watched it myself for an English assignment.

"Why, yes I am." I smiled wittily at him and looked back down at my book. Suddenly, I sensed him spring up and fly towards me. He always did this when I tried to ignore him, or when he thought we weren't having enough fun.

I always anticipated his moves, because he did the same thing every time. As he came towards me, I pushed his shoulders down and we fell to the ground, making a loud thudding noise. We were both giggling now.

"Why do you always do the same thing, every night?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Why do you always ask me that?" He answered my question with a question. I rolled my eyes.

"Uuuugggghhhhh." You know those noises you make when you're really frustrated? Yeah, that's what that sounds like. Edward, of course, laughed hysterically.

"You're so cute when you're mad." I rolled my eyes again, but was surprised when I felt Edward's lips catch my own as I tried to push myself away from him. I melted. He was so romantic…sometimes. I never got tired of the way he astonished me every day.

"You know, you can't just kiss me every time.." He put his finger to my mouth and cut me off.

"You so took that line from _10 Things I Hate About You_." He gasped in mock horror.

"You played along." I accused playfully. An awkward silence ensued. We both tried to look at each other seductively, but only Edward could pull it off. I just looked like I was constipated.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I know what _you_ want to do…" I laughed inside and looked at Edward for his reaction. He just smiled his crooked smile and looked at me expectantly.

"Ugh. You're such a man." But I complied with his wishes anyway.

--

Every night, we pretend to sleep. It's still like a habit for me, and all I would do anyway is sit around and do nothing. Sometimes, we just lie in each other's arms, or we talk about the kids in school. There have been times when some students smell really appealing to both of us, or other times when people almost catch on to what we really are. We spend those nights totally out of bed, working to keep our true identities secret.

As I "woke up" the next morning and got dressed, I remembered the comment I made about calling Alice to go shopping. She actually moved close to us, and lives on Martha's Vineyard, with Jasper of course. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone before I had to leave for school.

"Hello?" Came her cheery voice. I smiled.

"Alice! It's Bella!"

"Bella! I knew you'd call. So I was thinking we could go shopping this weekend so I don't disrupt you from school." She said the last part mockingly, and I laughed at her.

"Well I at least have a job."

"I have a job! Predicting the stock market's outcome can be challenging sometimes, and you get paid really well!" I laughed again and we both hung up.

I started to think about the rest of my family. It still seemed so weird to think of them as that: a family. Mine was always so small, with just my mom, and sometimes my dad. Now I have that plus two sisters, two brothers, and another set of parents. Speaking of which, Esme and Carlisle have moved to someplace in Oregon, and come out to visit once a month. Rosalie and Emmett are traveling abroad, and also visit every so often.

I'm still in the kitchen by the phone when I hear Edward coming down the stairs. I turn around and smile at him.

"Ready for school?" Right then, I get the urge to hug him. I think it was because after all these years, I finally felt comfortable being what I am, and the fact that Edward was with me made it much better.

"I love you, Edward, and I always will." I said into his neck.

"I love you too, Isabella." He kissed me and we walked out the door, ready to face the day.

AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, or who is going to review in the future. I appreciate every single one I get, because I love to hear what people have to say about my writing.

-Andrea


End file.
